Beyblade Metal Fight: Enter Warriors 2
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: The Beyblade Metal Fight crew goes through The Last Hope this time, but there are more twists in the road this time.
1. Chapter 1

Sandra walked into her apartment followed by Alex. She had just done one of her shows and the others had already left.

"That was a great show, Sandra," Alex commented. "Maybe one day you can see if you can do one big concert."

"I don't know about that. I'm far from that," Sandra replied.

"Come on! It'd be so cool!" Alex pressed.

"It would be cool, and fun," Sandra agreed. She just shrugged. "Well, if it happens, it happens. Whether it does or not it doesn't matter. I sing songs for people now and right now, one song is enough."

She then lied down on her bed and pulled up a Warriors book. "Let me guess. Reading another one over, right?" Alex guessed.

"Yep," Sandra answered.

"Have the Clans been doing ok since we left?" Alex asked.

"I guess so," Sandra answered, not sure if her answer was right.

"What's happened?" Alex asked.

"Well, Bramblepaw is now Brambleclaw and is the ThunderClan deputy. Ashpaw is Ashfur and now hunts with StarClan. Fernpaw is Ferncloud and is the most experienced nursery queen. She had a few litters of kits with Dustpelt. The Clans all moved to a lake. Firestar had kits with Sandstorm. Their daughters are Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Cinderpelt was killed by a badger. Leafpool had been her apprentice but she had kits with a tom from WindClan named Crowfeather so she was forced to resign as ThunderClan's medicine cat. Her son, Jayfeather took over. Her other two kits are Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Longtail died and Mousefur moved to the elders den. A lot of cats have died, really."

"Ok, you can tell me the rest tomorrow," Alex said, stiffling a yawn. "I'm beat. Night, Sandra."

"Good night, Alex," Sandra said, turning out the lights. Both girls then drifted off into sleep.

Sandra opened her eyes to discover she was once again in her cat form, but she was still dreaming. She got up and looked around. A cat approached her. Sandra smiled as she reconized Bluestar. "Hi, Bluestar. I didn't expect to see you again. Is something wrong?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, Sandra, and StarClan must call on you and your friends once again," Bluestar replied.

"Is it Doji again?" Sandra asked, unsheathing and sheathing her claws.

"Yes, but he hasn't turned to living cats this time. He's turned to the Dark Forest. We need your help to get rid of him once and for all. Will you help is?" Bluestar explained.

Sandra nodded. "Of course. The Clan cats are my friends, and I'm not going to stand by while they're in danger."

Bluestar smiled. "Thank you. You and your friends will be sent there right away."

Sandra nodded as her dream faded away and she awoke in a forest. She tasted the air and could detect ThunderClan scent. Following it she tried to reach their camp but a growl stopped her. She looked up to see two ThunderClan cats. From the description in her book they were Bumblestripe and Toadstep.

"Get off our territory, rogue!" Toadstep growled.

"Look, I'm just looked for ThunderClan's camp," Sandra meowed.

"Why?" Bumblestripe asked.

"I wanted to visit some old friends," Sandra answered.

"Like we'd lead you into our camp based off of what you just said!" Toadstep growled, taking a menacing step forward. Sandra remained calm.

"Stand down," a voice ordered. Toadstep and Bumblestripe turned to see Brambleclaw coming up, a smile on his face. "She's a friend of ThunderClan from before you were born." He turned to Sandra. "I never expected to see you again."

"Nor I you," Sandra replied. "Would you mind taking me to your camp? I'd love to see how ThunderClan has been doing."

"Of course. I'm sure Firestar and everyone else that knew you will be glad to see you again," Brambleclaw meowed, turning to the other two. "Finish the patrol and head back to camp." Toadstep and Bumblestripe nodded, padding past Brambleclaw and Sandra and disappearing. Brambleclaw flicked his tail for her to follow him.

"While you were gone I got my warrior name. I'm Brambleclaw now," Brambleclaw meowed.

Sandra smiled. "Nice," she replied. She already knew but only Firestar knew that she knew everything that happened to them. "Any she-cat catch your eye yet?" she added, teasingly.

"No!" Brambleclaw replied quickly.

Sandra smiled with amusement. "Relax. I'm just joking around."

"I'm really glad you're back. You were a good friend when I was an apprentice," Brambleclaw meowed. He then led her through a tunnel and into ThunderClan's new camp. "Welcome to ThunderClan's new home."

Sandra gazed around the clearing, smiling when she saw Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and everyone else she had once known.

Brambleclaw nudged her. "Come on. I'm sure Firestar wants to see you." Sandra nodded and followed him to Firestar's den. Brambleclaw called a greeting before leading Sandra inside.

"What is it Bramblec-" Firestar stopped when he saw Sandra. He smiled. "Well, I never expected this. Welcome, Sandra."

"It's good to see that you're doing so well, Firestar," Sandra replied, dipping her head in greeting.

"Are your other friends here?" Firestar asked.

"They're supposed to be somewhere here," Sandra answered.

"Brambleclaw, please go and find them," Firestar ordered.

Brambleclaw dipped his head. "Right away, Firestar." He trotted out of the den, leaving Firestar alone with Sandra.

"You do know about the threat we face, right?" Firestar questioned.

"Of course. And I also know about the prophecy about the three," Sandra replied. "Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing, right?"

Firestar nodded. "That's right. They're supposed to save us. Just a fair warning, though, be careful around Jayfeather. He'll figure out everything about you just by reading your thoughts."

Sandra laughed. "Trust me, I know. I also know that he has a temper. Just like another medicine cat I know."

"Yeah, he is similar to Yellowfang isn't he?" Firestar agreed, his eyes shining with amusement. "Are you staying here for awhile?"

"If you'll have me and my friends," Sandra answered.

"You're always welcome in ThunderClan," Firestar reminded her. Sandra smiled.

"Thanks, Firestar."


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra padded out of Firestar's den with the ThunderClan leader right behind her. She saw Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Graystripe and Sandstorm come into camp leading her friends in behind them. Sandra smiled and ran down to them with Firestar on her tail. She tackled Kyoya to the ground, who had his back turned to her. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! Let me up!" Kyoya growled.

"Fine," Sandra let him up and flicked his ears with her tail.

"Good to see you're all doing well," Tsubasa meowed.

"We lost a lot of cats sicne you've been away," Brackenfur pointed out. "but we also gained a lot of new ones."

"Who'd you lose?" Madoka asked.

"Cinderpelt, Longtail, Frostfur, Goldenflower, Ashfur, Willowpelt, One-eye, Smallear, Dappletail, Speckletail, Sootfur and Rainwhisker from the cats that you knew," Graystripe answered, bowing his head.

Masemune tilted his head. "Ashfur? Sootfur? Rainwhisker?"

"Ashfur used to be Ashpaw. And Sootfur and Ranwhisker were both kits when you knew them. They were littermates and Sorreltail is their sister," Sandstorm explained.

"We're all sorry for your losses," Alex mewed.

"It's ok," Graystripe replied. "They're all up in StarClan now, watching over us."

"A lot of stuff has happened in the other Clans too," Brambleclaw added.

"Like what?" Kenta asked.

"Blackfoot became leader of ShadowClan not long after you left and is now Blackstar along with his deputy Rowanclaw," Brambleclaw explained.

"Didn't he kill a cat? Along with that traitor, Darkstripe?" Kyoya growled.

"Yes, but he has done his best to rebuild his Clan, and that's why we respect him," Firestar meowed.

"And RiverClan also has a new leader. Mistyfoot is now Mistystar, the newest Clan leader," Graystripe meowed.

"And Onewhisker of WindClan is now Onestar," Sandstorm added.

"Though he used to be our friend, he changed when he became leader," Graystripe meowed, sadly. "WindClan's peaceful relationship with ThunderClan all but vanished when Tallstar died."

"Has anything bad happened lately?" Benkei questioned.

"ThunderClan had to fight off some badgers soon after we arrived at the lake, but we chased them off with the help of WindClan," Firestar explained. "Sootfur died in that fight. So did Cinderpelt."

Brambleclaw looked away as if he were holding something back. Sandra blinked and padded to his side. "What's wrong, Brambleclaw?"

"I...I killed a cat," he admitted.

"What?!" Masemune exclaimed. "Why would you do that? Why are you even deputy of ThunderClan?"

"Leave him alone, Masemune!" Sandra snarled, shooting him a look that said back off. She turned her gaze back to Brambleclaw, resting her tail comfortingly on his shoulder. "Tell us what happened."

"Well, is had a half-brother. Hawkfrost. He was part of RiverClan, and his sister, Mothwing still is," Brambleclaw began. "One day, we met near the ShadowClan border to talk, only to hear a screeching sound. We rushed to see who it was, and we found Firestar caught it a fox-trap. It was tight around his neck. I was about to save him when Hawkfrost knocked me back. He told me to kill Firestar so I could be leader, since I had recently become the deputy. I was frozen, not knowing what to do. Hawkfrost was furious that it was taking me so long to choose between my leader and my ambition. I could hear my father yelling in my ear to do it. I chose to save Firestar instead of listening to my kin. Firestar was my mentor and accepted me despite what my father had done. I owed it to him." He glanced at the ThunderClan leader before continuing. "Hawkfrost was furious that I didn't kill Firestar. He attacked me, saying that it had been a test to see how much I wanted to be leader. He said it was Tigerstar's idea. He told me that my father and him had big plans for the Clans, and that I could've been apart of them, but since I chose my leader over them, I had to be killed. Once I was dead, Hawkfrost would take over all the Clans, and make Tigerstar's dream come true. I couldn't let that happen. If he killed me I knew that he'd kill Firestar too. So, I grabbed the sharp stick that was part of the fox-trap. Just as Hawkfrost lunged down I pulled the stick up and it went right through his throat. He collapsed on me and pushed him off, thinking he was dead. But then he got up again. He told me that I would pay for betraying him, that he didn't do it alone. I knew he wasn't talking about Tigerstar, so I tried to get him to tell me who it was. He said that I wasn't safe in my own Clan, implying that a ThunderClan warrior had lured Firestar into the trap. Before I could get an answer out of him he collapsed dead at the edge of the lake. His blood spread throughout the lake, turning the water red. I didn't want to kill him! I had to though! If I didn't he'd come back and kill off the whole Clan, just as Tigerstar wanted."

Firestar nodded. "And ever since that day he's been a loyal deputy. I couldn't ask for more loyalty."

Brambleclaw lifted his head and and smiled, gratefully, at his Clan leader. "Thank you, Firestar."

"Well, we'd best get back to our duties," Firestar meowed, rising to his paws. "I'll have some of the other warriors show you all around the territory soon. You can get to know some of the younger cats that way."

"That'd be great," Gingka meowed with a smile.

"I'll go send out a hunting patrol," Brambleclaw meowed. "We'll need more fresh-kill."

"When we're being shown around the territory we'll hunt as well," Tsubasa meowed.

"Yeah! It's be awhile since we've hunted for prey!" Yu piped up.

Firestar smiled. "It's good to have you guys back," he mewed before heading back to his den. The others walked off as well. Brambleclaw went and gathered some cats they didn't know and came back over to them.

"These are the cats who'll be showing you around," he meowed. "They are Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool, Hollyleaf, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Foxleap, Icecloud, Rosepetal, and Cinderheart." Turning to the warriors, he added, "They are Gingka, Masemune, Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa, Madoka, Alex, Benkei, Kyoya and Sandra. They are old friends of ThunderClan. Please show them around the territory and hunt while you're out." The warriors dipped their heads as the deputy padded off.

"So, who's going with who?" Yu asked.

"Do you want to go with me?" Cinderheart asked.

"Ok!" Yu answered, following Cinderheart out of camp.

"How about you come with me?" Rosepelt suggested, looking at Kenta.

Kenta nodded. "Sounds good. See you guys later!" he called as the two headed out of camp.

"Can I go with you, Icecloud?" Madoka asked.

"Of course," Icecloud replied, smiling. The two headed out of camp together.

"Who wants to go with me?" Foxleap asked.

"I'll go with you," Gingka volunteered. Foxleap nodded and led him out of camp.

"You can come with me," Blossomfall meowed, signaling for Alex to follow her. Alex shrugged and did as she was told.

Bumblestripe sighed. "Sorry if she seems a little...bossy. Blossomfall is my sister," he apologized.

"It's alright," Benkei assured him. "Why don't you show me around the territory?"

"Sure!" Bumblestripe agreed, brightening up as he raced out of camp with Benkei on his heels.

"Which one's Masemune?" Ivypool asked. Masemune raised his tail. "You can come with me." Masemune growled a little but didn't argue as he followed her out of camp.

"I'll go with Dovewing," Tsubasa volunteered. Dovewing nodded and led him away, leaving Sandra, Kyoya, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf.

"You can go with Lionblaze, Kyoya. I'll go with Hollyleaf," Sandra meowed.

Kyoya nodded, clearly looking satisfied. The four left and split into their groups.

"So, where are we going first?" Sandra asked.

"The WindClan border," Hollyleaf stated simply. She seemed a little tense.

Sandra smiled. "You know, you don't need to act so tense. You can trust me."

"Alright," Hollyleaf meowed, smiling. "So, what's your name?"

"Sandra," Sandra replied. "Can you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well, I have two brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Jayfeather is our medicine cat. I always follow the warrior code strictly, but it's hard since I'm half-Clan. My mother is ThunderClan while my father is WindClan," Hollyleaf explained.

"Who are your parents?" Sandra questioned.

"Leafpool and Crowfeather," Hollyleaf replied. "Leafpool used to be our medicine cat but we found out that she broke the medicine cat code and she had to quit being ThunderClan's medicine cat. At first I couldn't accept it because my birth along with my brothers' had been a lie. We always thought we were Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits. I was really mad at Leafpool for lying to me, and Squirrelflight too, but now I know that they did all this for the best."

Sandra smiled. "I'm sure Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw love you as if you were their kits."

Hollyleaf smiled. "I hope." She looked at Sandra. "You know, you're not what I expected. You sure know what to say."

"Well, I actually know Brambleclaw pretty well. He was a good friend when he was an apprentice," Sandra explained. "I think I'd know what he'd feeling."

Hollyleaf smiled. "Come on! We've got to get around the whole territory and hunt before the sun sets."

Sandra smiled and nodded. "Right." She followed Hollyleaf through the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya sat in camp. His friends had all went out on patrol. When Kyoya had asked Brambleclaw if there were any other patrols he could go on, Brambleclaw had told him that he wouldn't be sending out anymore patrols. So Kyoya just sat and relaxed, waiting for the patrols to return. Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat, was eating a mouse beside a bramble and looked as if he were deep in thought. He looked very angry.

Briarlight hauled herself over beside him. Kyoya winced, wondering how she could manage without her hind legs. Briarlight went over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole for herself and went back to Jayfeather. Brightheart came over after awhile. She had a sympathetic look on her face, but when she ran her tail along Jayfeather's spine he shook her off and stomped across the clearing to the camp entrance, Briarlight and Brightheart staring after him. Firestar saw this and quickly followed him.

_Things sure have changed,_ Kyoya thought. So many familiar faces were gone, and so many things had happened to the Clans, and Firestar acted like a battle could happen any moment.

The camp entrance rustled, and Kyoya could scent multiple cats, signaling the return of a patrol. Kyoya looked to see Sorreltail, Berrynose, Hazeltail and Masemune. Masemune trotted over to the area they were staying in and puffed out an annoyed breath. "Nothing happens and they all are still acting so tense! It's annoying!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and laid his head on his paws, not wanting to listen to Masemune's annoying ramble. Eventually sleep engulfed him. He opened his eyes into his dream, but something seemed off. When he looked up there was no sky, only darkness. Everything looked gloomy and dark, and the whole place smelled foul. Kyoya growled with frustration. "Why can't I just fall asleep and not dream?" he growled softly.

"Kyoya," whispered a voice. Kyoya's ears shot up and leaped to his paws, instantly on his guard.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Kyoya growled, unsheathing his claws and baring his teeth. A cat came out of the bushes. He was a dark brown tabby with a scar across his muzzled. It took Kyoya a moment to realize who it was. "Tigerstar!"

"It's been awhile, Kyoya," Tigerstar greeted him, sitting down and rapping his tail over his paws, calmly.

"What do you want?" Kyoya growled, not letting his guard down. He knew what Tigerstar was capable of.

"To talk," Tigerstar answered simply, licking his paw and rubbing it over his ear.

"Where are we?" Kyoya asked, still not letting his guard down.

"The Dark Forest. It's where cats who are rejected by StarClan go when they die," Tigerstar replied.

"Why am I here?" Kyoya questioned.

"The cats here have realized their mistake, and want to make it up to the Clans, so we've chosen cats from every Clan to train and make them better warriors for their Clans," Tigerstar explained. "We've matched some of the Dark Forest warriors with cats from the Clans that they would train best, but some of us still can't find anybody to train."

"I'm guessing you're one of them?" Kyoya guessed.

"Correct. You catch on fast. I like that," Tigerstar purred, getting up and weaving around Kyoya. Kyoya kept his gaze fixed on him. "What we do here is we help the cats of the Clans acheive their untimate goals, but the cats without apprentices either have to be trained or sit back and watch. I don't want to be apart of that group. I need a cat to train, but none of the cats in the Clans are a match for me. But now I think I've found the perfect cat."

Kyoya blinked and looked at him. "You can't possibly mean me? Like I want to be trained by anyone, let alone you!"

"Think about it, Kyoya. You'd become a much better fighter if I were to train you," Tigerstar meowed. "What's your ultimate goal?"

"My goal...to beat my rival, Gingka, of course!" Kyoya answered. "I want to be better than him at everything!"

"And if you let me train you, I can make that happen," Tigerstar replied. "Think about it. People have always turned to him for help, haven't they? They never look your way for help because they have Gingka. But if you were to become stronger than him, then people might actually ask you to help them because you're stronger than Gingka. You'd be able to beat him at everything, and you'd be the strongest!"

Kyoya sheathed his claws and smiled at the thought of being stronger than Gingka. _Maybe Tigerstar really has changed. Maybe I should give him a chance. After all, he offered to train me to where I'll be stronger than Gingka. It wouldn't be very smart to turn that chance down, now would it? Besides, if I discover he hasn't changed I could spy on his for the Clans._

"Alright, Tigerstar. I'll allow it this time," Kyoya meowed.

"You've made the right decision, Kyoya. I promise to make you the strongest cat in your group," Tigerstar vowed. He turned toward the trees. "We'll start tomorrow by introducing you to the others. Until then, go through life as if this never happened, and don't tell anyone about this. It's our little secret, Lionpaw."

"My name's Kyoya," Kyoya growled.

"Not here. Until you've made it to warrior status, you'll be known as Lionpaw here in the Dark Forest. It's weird not calling someone by a Clan name," Tigerstar meowed, before padding into the trees. Kyoya was about to go after him when he awoke. He sat up and stretched. Masemune had fallen asleep, thankfully.

_With the extra training I'm getting there's no way anybody will beat me, not even Gingka, _Kyoya thought with pride. He then thought of the name Tigerstar had given him. _Lionpaw..._it had a nice ring to it at least. Yawning, Kyoya laid back down to rest some more.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandra padded through the forest alone. She had already been on a patrol, but she had to get out and just walk through the forest for a bit. She wanted to head toward the lake and see the sun's light reflecting off the surface.

When she emerged on the lake shore, she spotted Hollyleaf near the edge of the trees, tasting the air. She looked a bit hurt and left out so Sandra approached her.

"Hi, Hollyleaf," she greeted. "What are you doing here all by yourself? Didn't you go out with Lionblaze?"

"I was out with him but then Jayfeather and Dovewing came along. They all needed to talk in private without me," Hollyleaf replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sandra blinked with sympathy. "Well, since they left you alone, mind if I tag along with you? I had to get out of camp."

Hollyleaf smiled, looking happy to have company. "Of course. Let's see if we can find a plump squirrel for the fresh-kill pile."

Sandra licked her lips. "Let's make it two plump squirrels!" Hollyleaf smiled with amusement before tasting the air again.

"I found a fresh scent. Come on!" Hollyleaf led the way silently through the trees. She halted and Sandra spotted the squirrel nibbling away at a nut.

"I'll chase it right into your paws if you circle around the other side of it," Sandra whispered.

Hollyleaf nodded and padded silently away. Sandra gave her a moment to get into position. When she was sure Hollyleaf was ready Sandra dashed out of the bushes and chased the squirrel toward where Hollyleaf was hiding. Hollyleaf soon leaped out and grabbed the squirrel by the neck, killing it quickly.

Sandra purred. "Mousefur should love that."

Hollyleaf nodded her agreement. "Purdy will definately welcome it too. Let's see if we can find anything else!"

"I'd love to find a rabbit! Chasing it would give me a chance to stretch," Sandra meowed, pricking her ears and tasting the air.

"I think you're in luck. There's a fresh scent coming from over there," Hollyleaf meowed, flicking her tail toward some bushes. Sandra nodded and crept toward the bush. She picked up the scent Hollyleaf had detected. _That's definately a rabbit._ She poked her head through the bush and saw the fluffy white creature. Before the rabbit saw her she pounced. The rabbit almost got away from her but she managed to pin it down and kill it with a swift bite to the neck. Hollyleaf came up beside her carrying her squirrel.

"Let's get this prey back to camp. The elders will eat good tonight," she purred.

Sandra nodded her agreement and followed Hollyleaf back to camp. They put their prey on the pile and sat down to share tongues. Sandra turned her attention to the camp entrance as Alex and Madoka came in. She signaled to them with her tail. The two trotted up to her carrying some comfrey leaves.

"What's that for?" Sandra asked.

"Well, Jayfeather needed more comfrey so we thought we'd get some for him," Alex replied.

"Jayfeather isn't really the easiest cat to get along with," Madoka meowed.

"I agree with you on that one," Hollyleaf chipped in. "Even being his sister doesn't change his bossy attitude toward you. But he sure knows what he's doing. He may be blind but he can run through the forest as if he could see."

Sandra smiled. "His senses are probably pretty sharp."

"Well, we're going to go talk to Briarlight. She knows Jayfeather pretty well and seems to get along with him. She might be able to help us," Madoka meowed as the two padded off. As soon as they walked off Sandra saw Kyoya enter camp.

"Hey, Kyoya! Come and meet Hollyleaf!" she called. Kyoya padded over and sat beside her. "Kyoya, this is Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf, this is Kyoya."

"Nice to meet you," Hollyleaf meowed, dipped her head in greeting.

Kyoya just nodded. Sandra leaned over and whispered in Hollyleaf's ear, "He doesn't say much." Hollyleaf nodded. Kyoya eyed Sandra and lightly cuffed her over the ear.

"Sure, but at least I'm not a chatterbox," he joked.

"I know, but I'm supposed to pick on you," Sandra meowed, licking his cheek.

"Well, I'm going to turn in early," Kyoya meowed, getting up. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be with you in a moment," Sandra promised. Kyoya nodded and padded off.

Hollyleaf smiled with amusement. "You like him, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," Sandra confessed. "He acts tough but he can be really sweet."

"I bet," Hollyleaf purred. She then got to her paws. "Well, I'm going to get some rest. We should hunt together again sometime."

Sandra nodded in agreement as Hollyleaf headed into the warriors' den. Sandra went over to were Kyoya was lying and curled up beside him. She yawned and sleep engulfed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya awoke in the Dark Forest. He sat up and waited for Tigerstar to show up. It wasn't long before the scared tabby appeared. "Good. You came. Let's go." He led Kyoya through the trees to a clearing. Many cats were waiting there.

"Shouldn't they be training?" Kyoya asked.

"For today, they're all here to meet you. After all, I'm one of the leaders here," Tigerstar explained. He led Kyoya up to a group of cats sitting a little further away. "These are some of the Dark Forest warriors that are dead. There's Brokenstar, Mapleshade, Shredtail, Thistleclaw, Snowtuft and Hawkfrost." Turning to the Dark Forest warriors, he added, "This is my apprentice, Lionpaw."

"Lionpaw? That's not what ThunderClan calls him," Mapleshade growled, seeming a little irritated.

"Here he shall be known as Lionpaw until he becomes a warrior," Tigerstar explained. Hawkfrost dipped his head in greeting to Kyoya, and Kyoya did the same to him. Tigerstar then led him over to another smaller group of cats. Kyoya noticed that Ivypool was among them.

"These cats are the ones who have been training in the Dark Forest and have made it to warrior status," Tigerstar explained. "One day, you will be apart of this group. There's Ivypool from ThunderClan, Applefur from ShadowClan, Breezepelt from WindClan and Beetlewhisker from RiverClan." Kyoya dipped his head to them and followed Tigerstar to the last group. "These cats are the apprentices that are training here. Right now you are part of this group, but hopefully you'll make it to warrior status soon. This group consists of Blossomfall, Birchfall, and Mousewhisker from ThunderClan, Redwillow and Tigerheart from ShadowClan, Hollowflight and Minnowtail from RiverClan, and Sunstrike and Furzepelt from WindClan. Remember them, because they are your allies now."

Kyoya nodded and dipped his head to them, joining their group. Tigerstar then adressed all the cats. "Lionpaw will now be participating in our training as my apprentice. We are to make him strong enough so he will be known as the strongest amongst his friends, and be able to beat his rival at anything."

"Aren't we missing someone?" Hawkfrost asked, standing up to face his father. "I heard that Thistleclaw got a new apprentice too."

Tigerstar looked at Thistleclaw. "Well, where is your new apprentice?"

"On his way. He'll be here shortly," Thistleclaw assured them. Just as he said that rustling sounded behind them Every cat looked to see a black tom with white patches emerge out of the bushes.

"Sorry I'm late!" the cat apologized. Kyoya blinked with shock, realizing who it was.

"Masemune? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh! Hi Kyoya. And it's not Masemune. It's Strikepaw," Masemune replied. "Thistleclaw promised to train me so everybody might actually pay me some heed."

Kyoya grunted, showing he understood. "So, what are you doing here?" Masemune asked.

"Training, same as you, and it's not Kyoya here. It's Lionpaw," Kyoya growled.

"There he is," Thistleclaw meowed. "I can introduce him later. Continue, Tigerstar."

Tigerstar nodded. "What we want to do is become the strongest for the Clans sake. Tensions are high in the Clans and they need cats who will be able to work together and ignore Clan boundaries when it matters most. With as many cats as we have here, I know we can pull it off, and hopefully the tensions between the Clans will disappear. Until then, we ask that you train hard for the Clans sake. And don't tell anyone that you train here. It's our secret."

The cats yowled their agreement. Tigerstar smiled with pleasure. "Good. Now go and rest. Training resumes tomorrow for some of you and begins for two of you." He dismissed them with a flick of his tail, and the Clan cats disappeared into the trees, each seperating into their own Clan. Soon, they all began to wake up. Kyoya smiled as he did. _I will become the strongest!_


	6. Chapter 6

Sandra awoke to see Kyoya missing. She scanned camp to see him heading out with Ivypool, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, and Masemune. Sandra tilted her head in confusion as they disappeared through the camp entrance. _They're all training in the Dark Forest. Are Kyoya and Masemune getting trained there too?_ Sandra shook the thought away. _Of course they aren't! They know better than to trust Tigerstar and his lies!_

"Sandra!" Sandra looked up as Brambleclaw called to her. "Will you join Lionblaze's patrol? They're checking the ShadowClan border."

Sandra smiled and nodded. "Sure, Brambleclaw! Anything to help out!" Brambleclaw smiled and Sandra headed over to where Lionblaze was. He nodded to her, and turned to look for the rest of his patrol. Gingka came over along with Icecloud and Cloudtail.

"Brambleclaw asked me to go too," Gingka meowed. Sandra nodded as Lionblaze got up and led them out of camp toward the border. When they got there, Lionblaze, Icecloud and Cloudtail began to mark the border while Gingka and Sandra kept a lookout.

"It's hard to scent them coming. There scent is all over their territory," Gingka commented.

"Just look for fresh scents and stale scents," Sandra meowed. "It's like looking for prey."

Gingka nodded and tasted the air again, narrowing his eyes as he did. "Fresh scent." He then pricked his ears. "I can hear the crunch of leaves. There's a patrol heading directly at us."

Lionblaze, Cloudtail and Icecloud moved away from the border and stared into ShadowClan territory. Sandra and Gingka did the same. Soon a patrol burst out of the undergrowth, snarling at the ThunderClan patrol. Gingka leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Who are they?"

"Oakfur, Toadfoot, Tawnypelt and Starlingwing, but I don't reconize the other two with them," Sandra whispered back. There was an unfamiliar white tom with red patches and amber eyes, and an unfamiliar light brown she-cat with green eyes. Sandra narrowed her eyes. _There's something about them..._

"Does ShadowClan think we're going to mount an attack? They have six cats on one patrol," Cloudtail growled silently.

"Hush, Cloudtail! Do you want to start a fight?" Icecloud snapped.

Lionblaze nodded to the two before looking at Oakfur. "ThunderClan better not have crossed the border!" Oakfur growled.

"ThunderClan has done nothing of the sort. We're just remarking it," Lionblaze assured him, his voice calm. He began to lead the patrol away but Gingka remained where he was, staring at the unfamiliar cats with narrowed eyes. The patrol stopped and looked at him. "Let's go, Gingka! Don't start a fight!" Lionblaze ordered. Gingka was about to obey when the unfamiliar tom spoke.

"Gingka? This day just got a whole lot more interesting!" he growled.

Sandra gasped and ran to Gingka's side. _That voice..._ "Ryuga?!" Gingka gasped.

"You know them?" Toadfoot asked, staring at the two unfamiliar cats.

"If that's Ryuga then...Emma!" Sandra exclaimed, staring at the unfamiliar she-cat.

"Yeah. Sandra?" Emma meowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Sandra, Gingka and their friends are all old friends of ThunderClan," Cloudtail answered in a growl.

"Yeah, but you two weren't here before," Sandra meowed. She cast a glance at Gingka, who was keeping his gaze fixed on Ryuga. Ryuga had his claws out and was smiling slyly, as if he was about to attack.

"Well, we're here now," Emma replied. "My question is why."

"I don't care why. Let's just get on with the patrol," Lionblaze growled, clearly getting impatient.

"Let's go Gingka," Sandra meowed, looking at Emma. "We'll talk later," she added in a whisper. Thankfully only Emma heard her. Emma slightly nodded as the ThunderClan patrol began to walk off. The ShadowClan patrol began to walk the other way but Ryuga stayed where he was. Sandra and Gingka stopped. Sandra saw his battle hungry eyes and flinched a little. Gingka met Ryuga's gaze.

"Follow your patrol, Ryuga. Don't go picking a fight here. No cat crossed the border," Gingka growled.

"I don't care about the borders," Ryuga sneered. "I can't battle you here like I usually would, but I can fight you!"

"Ryuga, they didn't cross the border," Tawnypelt reminded him.

"I don't care! Gingka is my rival, and I will fight him when I want!" Ryuga snapped.

"Gingka, don't do it," Sandra whispered to him. "You can't fight right now. The tensions between the Clans would rise, and Jayfeather doesn't want any injuries at the moment, I'm sure."

Gingka nodded and turned to follow her to where the rest of the patrol was waiting. "Coward!" Ryuga shouted. "Running from a fight!"

"Ryuga!" Tawnypelt snarled. "Let's go!"

They were soon a pretty good distance from the ShadowClan patrol. Cloudtail fell back to join Sandra and Gingka. "So you know those two?"

"Yeah, the tom is Ryuga, Gingka's rival, and the she-cat is my rival, Emma," Sandra replied.

"Ryuga is...well...he's always looking for a fight," Gingka added. "Especially if it's me."

"I could see that," Cloudtail meowed. "You don't think he'll come looking for you, do you?"

"With Ryuga, you never know," Gingka sighed. "I'm going to be up all night waiting for him to attack me."

"I stay up and watch for him if you want, Gingka. That way you can get some rest," Sandra offered.

"Thanks Sandra, but if Ryuga were to fight with you and actually hurt you Kyoya would be really mad at me," Gingka pointed out.

The mention of Kyoya made Sandra remember him and Masemune heading out of camp with the Dark Forest apprentices. Sandra looked at her paws, her mind deep in thought. _What was he doing? Around this time the Dark Forest apprentices were heading out together to train with the Dark Forest apprentices of other Clans. Could it be possible that Kyoya and Masemune are training in the Dark Forest? Maybe I should discuss this with Gingka._

"Cloudtail, go on ahead," Sandra meowed. "We'll catch up."

"Alright but hurry, or I'll have to come back and see if that Ryuga character attack you," Cloudtail meowed, dashing forward to join Lionblaze and Icecloud. Gingka halted beside Sandra.

"What's wrong?" Gingka asked.

"Well, around this time in the Clan's lives, the Dark Forest cats are training some living cats to fight in their dreams. The Dark Forest is where cats who are rejected by StarClan go when they die," Sandra explained. "The Dark Forest warriors have tricked the cats they are training into thinking that they are training them for the good of their Clans but what they are really being trained for is the destruction of the Clans. Today the Dark Forest apprentices were supposed to go out and meet with the Dark Forest apprentices of other Clans, but when I saw them this morning Kyoya and Masemune were with them."

"Why would they be with them?" Gingka asked. "They couldn't possibly be training there, could they?"

"I hope not. If they are, they've been tricked like the others," Sandra answered.

"Why are you telling me and not the others?" Gingka asked. "Shouldn't you tell us all so we know not to get tricked.

"The others should all be fine, but I don't want to make everyone worry, but at the same time I need someone to help me figure this out. Plus, I only saw it this morning and your the first one I've seen today," Sandra explained.

Gingka nodded in understanding. "I'll help. And if they are training in the Dark Forest, we'll make them see what's really going on," he vowed. "We need to keep an eye on the two until we say anything, though."

Sandra nodded her agreement. "Thanks, Gingka. Now let's catch up to the patrol." Gingka nodded and the two dashed through the trees in search of Lionblaze's patrol.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya awoke in the morning and stretched his tired muscles. He noticed that Sandra wasn't beside him anymore. He figured she had gone out on patrol until he saw her talking with Gingka near the entrance. The two then nodded and headed out of camp. Kyoya narrowed his eyes. The two were acting weird. Kyoya was about to follow them when a voice stopped him, and surprisingly the voice was saying exactly what he was thinking. "Why are those two acting so weird?" Kyoya turned to see Masemune behind him.

Kyoya shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm going to see what they're up to."

"I'll come with you. I'd like to know what Gingka's doing too," Masemune offered.

Kyoya sighed. "Alright, fine, but be quiet and don't let them know we're there!" Masemune nodded and followed Kyoya out of camp. Kyoya tasted the air and found Sandra and Gingka's scent. "This way!" Kyoya led Masemune through the trees until they could see the two, sitting and talking quietly. Kyoya and Masemune pricked their ears and listened.

"Do you think they'll figure out what's happening on their own?" Gingka asked.

"They might. Ivypool did, and she's fooling everyone but Dovewing, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. She's spying for them," Sandra replied.

"Why for just those three?" Gingka questioned.

"They're part of a prophecy. It said, 'There will be three, kin of Firestar's kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.' Each has a power to help them complete the prophecy," Sandra explained. "Dovewing has really sharp hearing, and could hear what was going around in RiverClan right now if she tried, Lionblaze can't be beaten in battle, and Jayfeather can see into cat's thoughts and walk in dreams, even if they're not his."

"Those are pretty useful," Gingka commented. "But are they enough?"

"No, they aren't," Sandra replied. "The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four, to challenge the darkness that lasts forever."

"The end of the stars?" Gingka echoed, shuddering.

"In this battle, the Clans aren't the only ones who are going to be fighting. StarClan will also be fighting, and if they lose, StarClan will be no more," Sandra meowed. "The stars will vanish and nobody will ever know that they ever existed. The only thing anyone will know is darkness."

"Should we discuss this with Firestar?" Gingka asked.

Sandra shook her head. "No, he doesn't know about any of this. He only knows who the three are. We can only share this between ourselves. Nobody else must know." Gingka nodded and Sandra continued. "We should head back now, but if you ever find yourself around Jayfeather, do not think about what we just discussed. Jayfeather will find out what you're thinking and tell Lionblaze and Dovewing. Then they might think you're a threat to them, and you don't want to get in a fight with Lionblaze."

Gingka gulped a little but nodded. "Not at all!" Sandra and Gingka then split up into the trees.

"What do we do?" Masemune asked. "Do we ask them what they were talking about?"

"No," Kyoya meowed, shaking his head. "Sandra told Gingka not to tell anyone what they were talking about, so they wouldn't tell us even if we asked them. Go intercept Gingka and see if he's still acting weird. I'll go see Sandra. Don't mention anything that would give away that we heard them."

Masemune nodded and dashed off in search of Gingka while Kyoya looked for Sandra. He soon found her. Reminding himself not to say anything about overhearing her conversation with Gingka, he stepped out of the bushes. "Hey, Sandra. What are you doing out here all by yourself so early in the morning?"

"Just thought I should go for a morning walk," Sandra answered.

_She's lying,_ Kyoya thought, but he didn't let it show. Instead he padded up beside her and licked her on to cheek. "Just be careful, alright? The tension between the Clans could result in a battle any day, and I don't want you to get attack out of nowhere."

"Alright. I bring someone next time I go for a walk," Sandra promised. "Well, we'd better get back to see if we're needed on patrol. Race you back!" Sandra dashed off toward camp, laughing. Kyoya growled, playfully and dashed after her. She beat him to camp because of her head start. They sat panting right outside camp.

"Beat ya!" Sandra rasped, laughing a little.

"You won't win next time," Kyoya growled, cuffing her lightly over the ear.

"We'll see about that," Sandra meowed, getting up and heading into camp. Kyoya trotted after her, forgeting what she had discussed earlier with Gingka.


	8. Chapter 8

Sandra sat in camp with Alex and Madoka talking. Sandra still hadn't shared anything she knew to anyone but Gingka, and she hadn't even told him about Doji.

"I saw Lionblaze and Cinderheart head out last night. Cinderheart came back but Lionblaze didn't. I hope he's alright," Madoka meowed.

"I keep hearing the warriors say that Lionblaze is their best warrior. It's very unlikely that he got hurt," Alex explained.

"Don't be too sure about that," Sandra meowed, grimly.

"Along with Lionblaze disappearing," Alex continued, ignoring Sandra, "Kyoya and Masemune woke up this morning with some wounds. I swear, they must have gotten hurt yesterday and opened up their wounds again."

Sandra's eyes widened and she got up and dashed over to the medicine den. She felt Alex and Madoka's confused looks fixed on her. Sandra poked her head inside the den and saw Jayfeather in there. "Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather fixed his blind gaze on Sandra. "What's wrong?"

"Did Kyoya and Masemune come in here yesterday with wounds?" Sandra asked.

"No, they didn't," Jayfeather answered simply. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Sandra's eyes widened as she realized she had forgotten to close her thoughts off. Jayfeather could see her thoughts right now is he tried. "No!" she replied quickly.

"You know about us, and Firestar knows you know," Jayfeather meowed. "Gingka does too. And you're worried that Kyoya and Masemune are training in the Dark Forest now."

Sandra sighed. "Ok, you got me, but don't tell anyone else, please? I'm trying not to worry anybody."

Jayfeather nodded. "Fine, but I'm going to have to tell Lionblaze and Dovewing, you know."

Sandra nodded. "I know. Now I'm going to find Kyoya and see what he thinks he's doing." Jayfeather nodded and followed her out of his den.

"I'll tell Lionblaze and Jayfeather when I get the chance, but take my advice, Sandra; Dark Forest apprentices always have a reason for training there. Be careful of Kyoya and Masemune's reasons. My advice is to get another cat to help you," Jayfeather advised.

"But I don't want to make the others worry," Sandra protested.

"It doesn't have to be one of your friends. It could be a Clan cat," Jayfeather snapped.

Sandra said nothing. She just dashed off out of camp in search of Kyoya. "Kyoya!" she called.

"Sandra?" Sandra turned and saw Kyoya emerge from a bush behind her. "What's up?"

"We need to talk," Sandra meowed, seriously.

"Did something happen?" Kyoya questioned.

"No, but I know what you've been up to," Sandra answered. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Kyoya asked, looking confused.

"You're training with Tigerstar! How could you do that? You know what he did to ThunderClan before!" Sandra growled.

"He's changed!" Kyoya retorted, looking angry. "He told me everything. He said that every cat that was rejected by StarClan have realized their mistake and want to make it up to the Clans by training their warriors so they can better protect their Clans and acheive their goals."

"You can't possibly believe that!" Sandra snarled.

"And what if I do?" Kyoya challenged.

"I don't want to fight with you, Kyoya! I'm trying to help you! Can't you see that?" Sandra asked, feeling mixed emotions rising inside her.

"If you were you'd let me train with Tigerstar so I could become the strongest I can be! I'd be better use to the Clans in a battle then," Kyoya growled, sheathing and unsheathing his claws. "Once I'm done training with Tigerstar then nobody will be able to beat me! Not even Gingka!"

Sandra gasped and took a step back from him. She had never seen him like this. True, he could be rough and always acted tough, but he had a sweet side to him, too. Now that side seemed to have all but vanished. Sandra stared at him, not seeing the cat she loved, but a Dark Forest apprentice, itching for a fight.

Sandra backed away from him. "No...no!" she wailed as she whipped around and dashed away, tears welling up in her eyes. Kyoya called after her but she didn't look back as she ran. She didn't care where he paws took her. She just needed to get away.

She soon found herself at the lake. She flung herself to the ground and cried, not knowing what else to do. She rolled onto her belly and covered her eyes with her paws. _What do I do now?_

She hear pawsteps behind her and looked up, finding herself hoping Kyoya had come after her, but surprisingly it was Hollyleaf. "Hey. I heard your argument with Kyoya."

Sandra rested her head on her paws again. "What do I do now?" she asked.

Hollyleaf padded over and sat beside her. "Jayfeather filled me in on everything you know. I really feel bad. I know Kyoya doesn't really know what he's doing. If he knew the truth he'd never fight beside the Dark Forest."

"I don't know how to make him see the truth," Sandra rasped, sitting up and turning her tear filled gaze on Hollyleaf.

"I don't either, but I can see how much he means to you," Hollyleaf meowed. "I want to help you out, Sandra."

Sandra raised her ears a little. "Really? You'll help?"

"Of course. You're a really nice cat, Sandra, and when you're sad it's sort of hard to watch," Hollyleaf admitted.

Sandra smiled, mustering all the joy she could. "Thank you, Hollyleaf. It really means a lot."

Hollyleaf nodded. "And don't worry. We'll make Kyoya see the truth," she vowed.

Sandra looked at her paws and nodded. "Yeah." _But will Kyoya listen? He didn't even listen to me back there. Then again, I haven't told anyone everything yet._

"Let's head back," Hollylead mewed, nudging Sandra to her paws. Sandra nodded and followed Hollyleaf back to camp, her head down.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoya padded through the Dark Forest, searching for Tigerstar. Tigerstar had told him the night before that they were going on a mission tonight, and Kyoya was itching to know what it was. _It must be important._

Kyoya was jerked out of his thoughts when he ran into a cat. It was Ivypool. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she growled.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "Well, sorry, but I just want to know about this important mission."

"Well, you shouldn't. No cat should even be here," Ivypool growled, turning to leave but Kyoya stopped her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? They aren't training cats for the good of the Clans. They're training us to destroy the Clans!" Ivypool explained.

Kyoya bared his teeth. "You're starting to sound like Sandra!" he growled. He began to walk off, but Ivypool stepped in his way.

"Don't talk to a warrior like that, Lionpaw!" she warned. "Not here. And I'll prove it to you tonight."

"Fine. Go ahead and try!" Kyoya challenged. Ivypool growled and led him to where the cats were meeting. Every other cat was already there.

"Good. Now we can begin," Tigerstar meowed. "We all know that we are training to help the Clans, but knowing battle moves isn't enough! We need to know the land we're fighting on. So we're going to take you on a patrol to explore the Clan's territories. Tonight will change everything." His eyes gleamed. "This mission will be the first of many. Knowledge is power. Knowledge of your battle territory will give you the greatest advantage imaginable because it will be the last thing your enemies expect. Most of you are unfamiliar with the territories beside the lake, so I will be taking you to visit each Clan-without them realizing, of course-and you can learn the best places to fight."

"Where to lie in wait!" Redwillow chipped in.

Hollowflight clawed the earth. "Where to corner your enemy."

"And where to chase your prey," Thistleclaw added.

"Four Clans will unite as one when it matters most," Blossomfall meowed, quoting Tigerstar. "We'll be able to fight for whichever Clans needs our help."

Ivypool looked at her a moment before turning back to Tigerstar. "Which territory will we start in?"

"ThunderClan," Tigerstar answered, twitching his whiskers.

"I'd like to see that," Mapleshade piped up.

"Me too!" Sparrowfeather agreed.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. "Any other volunteers?" Tigerheart and Furzepelt stepped up to the front and Tigerstar nodded. "And from RiverClan?" He looked at Beetlewhisker. "You'll do. And Hollowflight."

"What about my apprentices?" Ivypool challenged. "Birchfall and Redwillow deserve to go." She then tipped her head toward Blossomfall. "And her."

Tigerstar dipped his head. "Very well, Ivypool. They can come too. And Lionpaw as well." Kyoya dipped his head.

"And me?" Ivypool stepped closer to Tigerstar. There was a challenge in her eyes, as if she were willing him to say no.

Tigerstar showed his teeth. "Of course," he murmured. "You can be our guide." The dark warrior nodded to Brokenstar. "I'll report back when we return." He then led the patrol through the trees, heading for ThunderClan territory. Kyoya had no idea how they would reach it but he didn't argue.

After awhile the shadows lifted and Kyoya could see stars in the sky. _We must have crossed over,_ Kyoya guessed.

"How can you live with this stench?" Hollowflight murmured to Ivypool.

"If you put up with our scent, then I'll put up with yours when we visit RiverClan's territory," Ivypool teased, flicking the RiverClan warrior's ears with her tail. Kyoya stopped listening to them after that, thinking of what Ivypool had said. _She can't be right._

Tigerstar halted at the top of the slope. "See how thick the tree trunks are," he began, nodding toward the sturdy beech. "Thats why we teach you to climb in the Dark Forest. Here in ThunderClan territory, you have to be prepared to fight in trees. Why don't you explain?" He turned his gaze to Blossomfall.

Blossomfall pushed her way to the front of the patrol. "All ThunderClan cats are taught to climb so we can drop on enemies from above, and we can move through the forest by jumping from branch to branch without touching the ground."

"Like squirrels," Redwillow muttered.

"We move like squirrels, but we fight like foxes!" Blossomfall added, flicking her tail.

"We hardly bother with tree-fighting now," Ivypool meowed quickly.

"But Dovewing and Brambleclaw were practiving earlier!" Blossomfall blurted out.

"I saw them, too," Kyoya added. "Bumblestripe and Toadstep were with them."

"They don't have to know everything, Blossomfall, Lionpaw," Birchfall cautioned.

"Don't worry, Birchfall," Tigerstar meowed. "We're among friends. We're Clanmates now. Secrets aren't necessary."

Mapleshade stepped up beside Tigerstar. "Perhaps Birchfall doesn't feel part of our Clan," she meowed, menace in her mew.

"Of course he does!" Ivypool growled, stepping in front of Birchfall.

"Then why doesn't he tell us something about ThunderClan territory?" Tigerstar invited.

"I-it's all woods," Birchfall stuttered, his tail tip quivering. "Except for the slopes down to the shore and to the WindClan border."

"And is it better to fight in woodland or the open?" Tigerstar pressed.

"ThunderClan fights better in the woods, I guess," Birchfall admitted. "We can use the undergrowth to trap our enemies."

"Why don't you tell us about your territory, Beetlewhisker?" Ivypool suggested.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Can't that wait until we get there?" he growled. "We're supposed to be learning about ThunderClan territory right now." Ivypool shot him a glare but didn't respond.

"We have pine trees, not oaks," Beetlewhisker began. He looked as if he were about to go on when brambles swished at the bottom of the slope. Ivypool stiffened.

"Someone's coming!" she whispered. Kyoya looked to see Spiderleg leading Brambleclaw through the undergrowth below.

"Are you sure you heard voices?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I was guarding the entrance and I heard paw steps," Spiderleg explained. "I wasn't sure at first if they were paw steps, to be honest. I thought I'd imagined them. But then I heard voices coming from this direction."

"It'd better not be another WindClan invasion. We should check the tunnel entrances," Brambleclaw growled.

"But the voices came from here," Spiderleg meowed as he disappeared under some ferns as he headed up to slope.

"We've got to get out of here!" Ivypool hissed at Tigerstar.

"And miss a chance to practice our battle skills?" Tigerstar spat back.

"You can't!" Ivypool pressed. "Take us back now!" Kyoya narrowed his eyes. Was that fear in Ivypool's eyes? Kyoya had to prick his ears to hear the rest of it. "If they find us here they'll start sending out night patrols. And when the final battle comes, we'll have lost the advantage of surprise." _Battle? What battle?_

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. "Very well." Tigerstar then led them back to the Dark Forest.

Mapleshade paced around Tigerstar. "Why didn't we stay and fight?"

"We went there to learn, not fight," Blossomfall reminded her.

"If we fought, though, we could've practiced our battle skills," Kyoya pointed out.

"True," Redwillow agreed. "But I've never been so deep into ThunderClan territory. Wait till you see ShadowClan's forests. They're totally different."

"So is RiverClan territory," Hollowflight chimed in. "The reed beds make great places for ambushes."

"I'm looking forward to learning all your territories," Sparrowfeather growled, flexing his claws.

Before anyone could say anymore, Tigerstar tackled Ivypool to the ground, eyes blazing. "Don't ever challenge me like that again," he warned, his claws piercing Ivypool's shoulder.

Ivypool glared up at Tigerstar. "I was only trying to protect the patrol!" She cast a glance at Kyoya. Kyoya blinked at the message there. _Believe me now? A Clanmate wouldn't attack me like this!_

Birchfall padded toward Tigerstar. "What exactly was the point of visiting the lake?" he asked.

Tigerstar sunk his claws deeper into Ivypool's shoulder. "Why don't you explain it to your Clanmate, Ivypool?" he snarled.

"The more we know, the better warriors we can be," Ivypool gasped, and Tigerstar loosened his grip. She moved away from Tigerstar and stood beside Birchfall. "Knowing all the territories like they are our own will help us to help one another."

"How did it go?" Brokenstar stepped out into the clearing. Behind him, Dark Forest warriors swarmed like rats, their eyes bright with curiousity.

"What was it like?" Shredtail growled.

"Did you see the stars?" Darkstripe snarled, mockingly.

_Stars?_ What Sandra had told Gingka echoed in Kyoya's mind. _'The end of the stars draws near...' _Did this have some sort of connection to that?

Tigerstar turned to the Clan cats. "Go now. We will continue your training tomorrow." All the cats turned to leave but Tigerstar stopped Kyoya. "I would like to speak to you, my apprentice."

Kyoya nodded and turned back to face Tigerstar. "What is it?"

"First, I'd like to know what you thought of Ivypool's action during the mission," Tigerstar meowed.

Kyoya thought before speaking. "It's true that she was protecting the patrol, but at the same time we could've practiced our fighting moves since we didn't get to tonight. Just talking about fighting in places we learn about isn't always enough. We need experience. We need to learn from our mistakes and learn what works really well in a fight."

Tigerstar smiled, looking menacing, but pleased. "I was right. You're ready."

"Ready for what?" Kyoya asked.

"You're ready to become a warrior of the Dark Forest," Tigerstar answered. "You've worked hard on your fighting skills and can even beat Brokenstar and Hawkfrost in a fight."

Brokenstar growled at the mention of his loss. Kyoya just ignored him and smiled with pleasure, hiding the fact that he felt a little uneasy.

"Lionpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Lionfang, warrior of the Dark Forest," Tigerstar declared.

Kyoya smiled. "I will do my very best to serve the Dark Forest," he promised.

"I know you will. Now go and get some rest. You'll be helping Thistleclaw train Strikepaw from now on until Strikepaw has earned his warrior name," Tigerstar ordered. Kyoya nodded and headed off. Now that he was away from them he had a chance to think about everything that had happened. _Ivypool told me that we're really training to destroy the Clans, and Sandra said that she couldn't believe what I was doing. Then Ivypool mentions something about a final battle to Tigerstar. Then Tigerstar attacked Ivypool when she was trying to protect the patrol and make sure we can still head out and explore the territories._ Kyoya gasped in realization. _Sandra and Ivypool were right! They really were being trained to destroy the Clans!_

Just as the thought entered Kyoya's head he awoke. He lifted his head, feeling a chilling breeze on his side. He then remembered that Sandra slept there because she was mad at him. Kyoya looked at the ground. _She was right the whole time...and I acted like a complete_ _jerk!_ He sat up and clawed the ground in frustration, trying to think of a way to make it up to her, but he couldn't. _I'll just keep my eye on Tigerstar for now, and hopefully find a way to make this whole thing up to Sandra in the process._


	10. Chapter 10

Sandra awoke in the middle of the night. She found herself having trouble sleeping without Kyoya's warm pelt pressed up against her. Sandra blinked with sadness when she saw Kyoya sound asleep a little ways away. Sandra also saw Jayfeather rushing over to the warriors' den. Sandra got up and headed out of camp for a walk. She had to get out on her own for awhile.

Sandra padded through the forest, not really sure where she was going. Though Hollyleaf had volunteered to help her and Gingka, she still couldn't help but feel disappointed inside. Kyoya was training in the Dark Forest and craved battle. He was a completely different person from when Sandra had met him. She remembered the tournament where Kyoya had chosen to partner with her. She remembered the song she had sung that brought out all the feelings she had for him, and she remembered when they first kissed beside the river.

"It was enchanting to meet you," Sandra murmured the words of the song as she walked. Again she found herself at the lake. The star glittered on the surface of the water. It looked so beautiful.

"It didn't always look so nice," Sandra jumped a little as Brambleclaw came up and sat beside her.

"You had to scare me like that?" Sandra growled, but there wasn't much anger behind it. Her sadness still masked everything.

"I heard that you had a fight with Kyoya. It's that why you've been out of it lately?" Brambleclaw asked.

Sandra sighed. "Yeah. He just seemed to change from the Kyoya I knew. When talking to me he had a gentle side but that side seemed to vanish."

"Well, have you tried talking to him?" Brambleclaw suggested.

"Well, no," Sandra admitted. "But I'm a little afraid to talk to him now. The way he was acting was really scary."

"You can't solve the problem until you talk to him," Brambleclaw pointed out.

Sandra got to her paws and looked at him. "Than why don't you take your own advice?"

Brambleclaw tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I know what happened between you and Squirrelflight," Sandra meowed. "You still love her Brambleclaw. I know you do. If you love her why don't you talk to her?"

"That's different," Brambleclaw argued. "Squirrelflight lied to me. How could she say that I was Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf's father?"

Sandra sighed. "Thanks for the talk, Brambleclaw, but I think I just need to be alone for a little while."

Brambleclaw blinked, sypathedically. "Alright, but come back to camp soon, alright? If you don't I'll come looking for you again." Sandra nodded and watched the deputy walk back into the trees. Once he disappeared, Sandra looked back out at the lake. She sat there for awhile longer, her thoughts wondering. She looked at her reflection in the water, baring her teeth and swiping at the water.

"Hope you aren't thinking about catching a fish," Sandra blinked in surprise and turned to see Squirrelflight.

"What are you doing out here?" Sandra asked.

"I saw you leave camp, then Brambleclaw went after you but then he came back without you so I thought I'd come and check up on you," Squirrelflight replied. "Besides, I haven't gotten to talk to you that much."

"Well, now's as good of a time as ever," Sandra meowed. She waited for Squirrelflight to say something, but her sad look crept back onto her face.

"What's wrong? You've seemed a little out of it lately," Squirrelflight asked.

"Well, Kyoya and I had a fight," Sandra answered.

"Toms!" Squirrelflight snorted. "They always have to have things their way. Honestly! I wish they'd just pick up their pride every once and awhile and listen."

Sandra smiled, feeling amusement rising inside her. "You've got that right." She looked up at Squirrelflight and smiled. "Thanks, Squirrelflight. That actually made me feel a little better."

"Anytime," Squirrelflight smiled back. "Now what do you say we head back to camp? And my advice is to make the tom wish he never argued with you. Ignore him and make him think that the argument didn't affect you."

Sandra nodded and followed Squirrelflight back to camp.


	11. Chapter 11

Sandra sat in camp, grooming her pelt. It had been raining all day. It was the full moon tonight, meaning there was Gathering. Sandra remembered the Gathering from her book. _It could go better._

Sandra looked up and saw Kyoya sitting near Masemune. Masemune was walking with him, but Kyoya didn't seem to be paying much attention. His gaze was fixed on Sandra. Sandra gave him a quick glare and looked away. _I've got nothing to say to you!_ She trotted over to where Hollyleaf was sitting instead, talking to Cinderheart. The she-cats greeted Sandra with smiles.

"Hi, Sandra. It was great when you came back," Cinderheart meowed. Sandra blinked before remembering that Cinderheart had been Cinderpelt before, and Sandra hadn't talked to her much yet.

Sandra smiled back. "It's good to be back in ThunderClan. I've missed everyone."

"Sandra," Brambleclaw padded up to the group. "Firestar wants you to join the group going to the Gathering."

Sandra's ears perked up in excitement. "Really? He want's me to go?"

Brambleclaw smiled and nodded. "Yep. You'll finally see what a Gathering's like." The deputy padded away.

"Well, I'm going to go get some rest," Cinderheart meowed, padding over to the warriors' den.

"She doesn't know who she is," Hollylead meowed, sadly. "To me though, she's still Cinderheart."

"She is Cinderheart. She just thinks that Cinderpelt has a choice, and she doesn't want to make Cinderpelt be a warrior since she was a medicine cat, but Cinderheart herself really wants to be a warrior," Sandra meowed.

Darkness fell and soon Firestar appeared from his den, Sandstorm beside him. "We should leave. The break in the weather might not last long."

Brambleclaw stretched beside the warriors' den before following his Clan leader across the clearing. Sandra got up and joined the group of cats. She noticed that Alex was there, too. Sandra padded over to her side.

"Are you going to the Gathering too?" she asked.

Alex nodded, excitement in her eyes. "I can't wait!"

"Just be careful. The tension between the Clans is pretty bad this time around," Sandra warned.

"I'll be careful, don't worry," Alex promised.

"Let's go," Firestar meowed, leading his Clan away. "There's more rain coming. It may be a short Gathering." Firestar followed the trail to the forest's edge. They soon reached the island. Sandra and Alex padded side-by-side into the clearing, where the other Clans were already waiting. Alex stared awestruck by the scene.

"Wow," Alex breathed. "So many cats. You could hardly believe they're all from four different Clans just by looking."

Sandra purred with amusement. "Well, let's go find a place to sit." They padded around, scanning the clearing as they did so. Blackstar, Onestar and Mistystar were on the Great Oak's branches. Firestar leaped up to join them while Brambleclaw joined Rowanclaw, Ashfoot and Reedwhisker at the bottom. The medicine cats, Littlecloud, Kestrelflight and Willowshine, were gathered below the oak with Dawnpelt pacing in front of them, lashing her tail.

"What's her problem?" Alex asked, spotting her.

"That's Dawnpelt, Tawnypelt's daughter. She's waiting for Jayfeather to show up," Sandra explained.

"But Jayfeather didn't come tonight," Alex reminded her.

"I know, but that's only because the other Clans think he murdered Flametail, Littlecloud's apprentice," Sandra meowed.

"Jayfeather may have a temper but he would never do that," Alex meowed.

"Sandra! Alex!" Sandra and Alex looked to see Emma and Tawnypelt sitting a little ways away. "Come sit with us," Tawnypelt invited.

"Thanks, Tawnypelt! Emma!" Sandra purred, settling beside them.

"Emma? What are you doing here? And how'd you know it was her?" Alex asked.

"You didn't tell them that Ryuga and I were here?" Emma asked.

"I kind of forgot," Sandra admitted.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Blackstar yowled from the Great Oak. The cats in the clearing grew quiet, waiting for the leaders to speak. "Thank you, Firestar," he meowed, dipping his head to the ThunderClan leader. Firestar just narrowed his eyes. Blackstar went on, "You have followed the wishes of the Clans and kept Jayfeather confined to camp until we discover the truth about Flametail's death."

"How will the truth be known?" Spiderleg called.

Littlecloud stepped forward. "We are waiting for StarClan to speak. It's a difficult situation for all of us," he mewed, glancing at Dawnpelt.

"None of us are comfortable with it," Willowshine added.

"I don't know what happened but it's the best way since we have no way of telling what happened," Emma commented, silently.

Tawnypelt bowed her head, grief in her eyes. Alex looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Flametail was my son," Tawnypelt meowed, sadly.

Sandra rested her tail on Tawnypelt's shoulder, comfortingly. Tawnypelt gave her a grateful look before looking back at the leaders. Onestar had stepped forward.

"WindClan has had good hunting over the past moon. We are ready for the coming season," he meowed.

Mistystar nodded. "We, too. Greenleaf filled the lake with fish and there has been ni illness in RiverClan."

"StarClan has blessed all the Clans," Firestar meowed.

"RiverClan has only one concern," Mistystar continued. "There have been traces of rogues and loners appearing in our territory. No cat has been spotted, but there have been strange scents and paw prints. And yet we have found no trails across scent lines. It's as if the cats simply appeared inside our territories."

"We have also seen signs of rogue intruders," Firestar meowed. "They've come at night and we've set up extra patrols, but no cats has actually been seen."

Onestar shifted his paws. "We've had strange scents, too," he admitted.

Blackstar hunched his shoulders. "There have been rogues in ShadowClan's forests as well."

"Have you actually seen anything?" Firestar questioned, leaning forward.

Blackstar shook his head. "Just scents, broken branch tips, tufts of fur."

"Whereabouts?" Mistystar pressed, her fur on her spine rising.

"Deep in our territory," Blackstar replied.

"Same here," Onestar added. "Nothing at the borders, but traces right at the heart os the moor."

"Most scents have been found in areas perfect for ambushes," Blackstar growled, his claws scraping the bark.

"As though an enemy is scouting for an invansion," Firestar meowed, grimly.

Pelts bristled around them. "i found orange fur on a gorse bush! It smelled like no Clan cat I know," Heathertail called.

"There were paw prints near our training ground that had a foul scent," Smokefoot chipped in.

"There was a trail of footprints tracking the river around our camp," Dapplenose rasped.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about," Blossomfall called. "Greenleaf has been warm and sunny. Kittypets, rogues and loners always stray father during fine weather." Sandra narrowed her eyes. _Sure, Dark Forest apprentice!_

"These were no rogues! I smelled RiverClan among the other scents!" Rowanclaw yowled.

Brambleclaw nodded. "And there was definately ShadowClan scent in ThunderClan territory."

"No ShadowClan warrior has trespassed across your border!" Blackstar growled, narrowing his eyes.

"RiverClan has no need to stray into other territories. We have everything we need in our own!" Mistystar growled.

Cats began shifting away from one another. "Listen to what you're saying!" Firestar hissed. "We haven't all been invading one another's territories!"

"Then how do you explain the scents?" Dawnpelt challenged.

"If rogues have been traveling across all the territories, they could have picked up scents and spread them like fleas in their path," Firestar explained.

"The scents have been confusing," Mistystar agreed, her fur smoothing a little.

"If rogues could carry scents from one territory to another, so could a Clan patrol," Onestar pointed out, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Sandra tensed. _This wasn't the time to be arguing! The Clans needed to stand together!_

Firestar met Onestar's gaze. "Then we should all step up patrols and try to find these cats."

"Send out more patrols!" a ShadowClan cat called.

"We must stay alert!" a RiverClan warrior yowled.

"And if any Clan finds evidence, we must share it with the other Clans!" Firestar pressed.

Onestar bristled. "And warn them they've been found out? Never!"

"I protect my own Clan. No other," Mistystar growled, stepping away from the other leaders.

All the cats began heading toward their own Clan. Sandra nudged Alex and led her toward the ThunderClan cats. "Come on. We don't want any trouble." Alex nodded and followed her.

The leaders leaped down off the Great Oak, leading their Clans away from the island. "Come on!" Sandra mewed to Alex, leaping away in search of Emma. Alex followed her.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"We're looking for Emma. I need to fill her in, and I might as well fill you in too," Sandra explained, looking for Emma among the ShadowClan cats. She soon spotted her glancing around. "Emma! Over here!" Sandra called. Emma spotted her and padded over.

"Mind explaining all of this to me now?" Emma asked.

"We can't talk here. Follow me!" Sandra hissed, leading the two away from the clearing and into the bushes. "This should do."

"Now, what's going on?" Emma asked again.

"Those scents aren't rogues," Sandra meowed.

"So, the Clan cats really are trespassing on each other's territory?" Alex asked.

Sandra shook her head. "The scents come from the Dark Forest cats. They consist of Tigerstar, Darkstripe and all other former Clan cats like him. They have their hearts set on destroying the Clans and are preparing for battle as we speak. They are the ones who have been scouting the territories. They have also been training some Clan cats in theur sleep, though those cats don't know what they are doing."

"Who are they training?" Alex asked.

"Redwillow, Tigerheart and Applefur from ShadowClan, Hollowflight, Minnowtail, Icewing, and Beetllewhisker from RiverClan, Breezepelt, Sunstrike and Furzepelt from WindClan, and Ivypool, Blossomfall, Birchfall and Mousewhisker from ThunderClan," Sandra answered, not sure if she should tell them about Kyoya and Masemune. "They always wake up with unexpected wounds."

"Unexpected wounds...hey! Kyoya and Masemune wake up with wounds! Maybe they're training in the Dark Forest!" Alex meowed.

Sandra sighed. "Yeah, they are. That's what I fought with Kyoya about. I haven't talked to him since."

"They can't know what they're doing, can they?" Emma questioned.

"They don't. The only one's that do are Ivypool and Breezepelt, and Ivypool is spying on the Dark Forest for Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing. They're part of a prophecy and are meant to stop the Dark Forest cats," Sandra explained. "Breezepelt, however, wants the Dark Forest to win."

"How could any cat think that? It's awful!" Alex meowed.

"We can talk later. We've got to get going before we're left behind!" Emma pointed out. "I'll keep an eye on the ShadowClan cats that are training in the Dark Forest," she promised before dashing off.

"We'd better go too," Alex meowed. Sandra nodded and followed her as she dashed away.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are we all here?" Brokenstar growled, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. Kyoya sat beside Ivypool, watching her through narrowed eyes. They were about to have a meeting. Kyoya was there representing him and Masemune since they belonged to no Clan, Ivypool represented ThunderClan, Applefur represented ShadowClan and Breezepelt represented WindClan, but the RiverClan representative was still missing. Beetlewhisker soon emerged from the trees.

"Beetlewhisker," Brokenstar greeted the RiverClan warrior with a voice like ice. "Did you have trouble finding your way?"

"I was at the Gathering," Beetlewhisker explained, sitting beside Applefur. "I didn't get to my nest till well after moonhigh."

"You can't be in two Clans at once," Tigerstar murmured, sliding in between Mapleshade and Hawkfrost.

"Can we start now?" Thistleclaw asked, impatiently.

"What's this meeting about?" Sparrowfeather asked, his ears twitching.

Darkstripe flashed Sparrowfeather a warning look before dipping his head to Brokenstar. "Sparrowfeather asks questions like a kit. I've told him already that we've come to praise our brave recruits."

Brokenstar curled his lip.

"Our young warriors have practiced hard," Mapleshade agreed. "I've watched their training carefully. They can climb, run, swim, and fight. Though not enough of them have learned to deal the killed blow." Her gaze drifted toward Beetlewhisker.

"Hmph!" Kyoya grunted. "That move is a walk in the park. How can anyone not get it?" Tigerstar growled with amusement. _Good. Just keep up the act and you'll be fine._

"Warriors don't kill," Applefur mewed, frowning.

"Clan cats don't kill but they're not real warriors," Mapleshade hissed, whipping around to face the ShadowClan cat. "If they were, why weren't you satisfied with their training? Why did you seek us out?"

"I thought you sought me out," Applefur replied, a note of uncertainty in Applefur's voice. Ivypool glared at her.

"We reconized your need for better training. It led us to you," Hawkfrost explained.

"That's right," Mapleshade purred, her whiskers twitching. "And you've learned a lot." Her gaze drifted around the cats, meeting each cats gaze.

"You taught us well," Ivypool meowed.

"You certainly did," Kyoya agreed in a growl.

"You had more courage and strength than I imagined," Mapleshade conceded. "I'm proud of your progress."

Brokenstar padded forward. "Pride is not important," he growled as he waved Mapleshade away with a sweep of his tail. "Power is important, and the willingness to use it."

"I ready for anything!" Breezepelt boasted, puffing out his chest.

"You keep doing that you'll be asking someone to kill you," Kyoya growled softly so nobody could hear him.

"Good," Brokenstar's whiskers twitched. "There are difficult times ahead but loyalty to the Dark Forest and hunger for victory will carry you through."

"Victory over what?" Ivypool asked. Brokenstar jerked his head around and stared at her, his eyes blazing like the scorching sun. Ivypool narrowed her eyes and met his gaze.

"Our enemies," Brokenstar growled. "Our courage will be tested but we will be ready."

"Enemies?" Beetlewhisker echoed. "What enemies?"

"Don't you know yet?" Mapleshade asked. "Have your Clanmates ever doubted you even though you were right? Has Mistystar never acted like a mouse-heart, siding with weaker cats while punishing the strong? Have your denmates never treated you like a kit when you are more skillful and dangerous than they would imagine? I don't know how you can bear returning every sunrise to feed and protect such feeble creatures!"

Beetlewhisker bristled. "My Clanmates are not feeble or mouse-brained! Mistystar is noble. If she sides with the weak, it's because the weak need out protection!"

"The weak should be left to fend for themselves," Tigerstar growled, his eyes flashing. Kyoya nodded in agreement, though inside he was faking. _That's not what the Clans stand for at all!_

Beetlewhisker just blinked. "But that's the opposite of everything the warrior code teaches us!"

Brokenstar lowered his head and spoek quietly. "The warrior code teaches us how to be weak."

"It teaches us how to be strong!" Beetlewhisker snapped. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but you'll never make me despise the warrior code, or my Clan!" He took a step toward Brokenstar. "My Clan thinks it's being targeted by rogues because of you. They're frightened by our nighttime visits to their territory." His voice softened. "I appreciate everything you've taught me, I really do. You've made me a stronger warrior than I could have ever dreamed of being, but I can't stay here. I must leave and protect my Clan. I won't be coming here again." He turned and padded away.

"What are you? Mouse-brained?" Kyoya hissed.

Brokenstar's ears flattened. "No cat leaves the Dark Forest unless I say so." He unsheathed his claws. "Your loyalty is to us now."

Beetlewhisker paused and glanced over his shoulder. "My loyalty is to RiverClan, just as it has always been. You promised me that coming here would make me stronger for my Clanmates. It has, and I'm grateful, but you must have known that I'd leave eventually."

"You really are dumb, aren't you?" Brokenstar growled, his eyes glinting menacingly.

"Not as dumb as you hoped! I'm going, and you can't stop me," Beetlewhisker retorted, lashing his tail.

Brokenstar shot from the circle and blocked Beetlewhisker's path. Ivypool started to move but Thistleclaw stopped her.

"Stay out of this," he wanted.

"Don't go, Beetlewhisker. You've got friends here," Applefur pleaded, fear for the RiverClan warrior filling her eyes.

"Thanks, Applefur." Beetlewhisker nodded to the ShadowClan she-cat. "But I have to go. This is the right time for me to leave."

"Really?" Brokenstar's growled started low and grew louder, sharpening into a screech. He reared up until his shadow spread all the way across the clearing and dived toward Beetlewhisker, forepaws stretched out and teeth bared.

Beetlewhisker's eyes widened in horror. _Fight back!_ Beetlewhisker put up his paws to fend odd the Dark Forest warrior, but Brokenstar knocked him back with a fierce swipe. Beetlewhisker staggered to his paws, blood spurting from his nose. "StarClan help me!"

"You think StarClan listens to what happens here?" Brokenstar hissed. He lunged forward and clamped his jaws around Beetlewhisker's neck. Brokenstar lifted his head unti a crack split the air. Beetlewhisker fell limp in Brokenstar's jaws. His body thumped to the ground as the Dark Forest warrior dropped it.

"Would anyone else like to leave? Applefur?" Brokenstar challenged, resting a menacing gaze on the ShadowClan she-cat. "Do you want to return to your Clan?"

"N-no," Applefur stammered shifting her paws. Ivypool pressed against against her reassuringly.

"Breezepelt?" Brokenstar turned his gaze to the WindClan warrior was gazing at Beetlewhisker's body through narrowed eyes. "Did you hear me?" Brokenstar growled quietly.

"Why would I leave the strongest Clan?" Breezepelt lifted his head. "My Clan wastes too much time looking after the sick and old. If you led us, we'd never have to beg another Clan for help again.

Brokenstar stepped over Beetlewhisker's body and strode back into the circle. He flashed Kyoya a look, as if he were daring him to try and leave. Kyoya returned to look. _In your dreams Brokenstar!_

"You will always stay here," Brokenstar told them. "You will be loyal to me. Or I will kill every one of you. Starting with you." He thrust his muzzle into Applefur's face, who swallowed. "Say nothing to any cat," he continued. "You will fight alongside us. And if I hear any one of you spreading rumors and lies among your Dark Forest Clanmates, you will suffer beyond anything you have ever known." He turned his back and pushed his way between Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. "Go," he growled, disappearing into the shadows. "Train my warriors. The final battle is near."

Tigerstar's gaze rested on Ivypool, who met it. "My recruits will be ready when the battle comes," she vowed. "We're ready to kill every lake cat we meet."

Applefur winced in alarm beside Ivypool. Tigerstar stared for a moment before disappearing into the darkness. Hawkfrost nodded at Ivypool, his eyes glowing. As he passed Beetlewhisker's blood-streaked body, he kicked it viciously. "I never trusted him anyway." With that he padded off into the gloom.

Kyoya then awoke to piercing dawn light glittering through the camp. Most cats were still asleep. Masemune was even still asleep. Thistleclaw had passed over his training to Kyoya. _Oh, we'll be ready, and we'll beat every last one of the Dark Forest cats!_


	13. Chapter 13

Sandra sat alone in camp, staring up at the sky. Jayfeather had left for the Moonpool after he, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf talked to Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool. They all had settled their arguments, thankfully. They could all move on with their lives now without the anger that had been stored in their hearts for so long.

_Wish I could,_ Sandra thought, glancing over to where Kyoya was sitting with Birchfall and Mousewhisker. Ivypool stared at them from a distance, her eyes fixed on Kyoya. There was distrust in her eyes. _He probably acts like a Dark Forest cat when he's there,_ Sandra guessed.

"Sandra," Sandra looked up to see Hollyleaf, Gingka. "We need to discuss some things."

Sandra nodded in agreement and got to her paws. She followed the two out of camp and to the abandoned Twoleg nest. They sat down in a circle. "What's happening? Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool and Firestar are all acting as if a battle is about to start," Gingka meowed.

"There might be. Jayfeather, Dovewing and Lionblaze are all part of the prophecy, after all. They each have those special powers," Hollyleaf guessed.

"The battle is coming soon. That's why Jayfeather went to the Moonpool," Sandra meowed. "But they need a fourth cat."

"I remember Lionblaze saying something about that. He thought it was me," Hollyleaf replied.

"Are you?" Gingka asked.

"No," Hollyleaf answered, shaking her head. "I was never meant to be part of the prophecy. I killed a cat."

"You killed a cat?" Gingka echoed, his eyes full of shock. "Why?"

"I was upset that by birth went against everything that the warrior code stood for. And the cat I killed threatened me and my littermates," Hollyleaf growled, defensively.

"Who was it?" Gingka questioned.

"Ashfur," Hollyleaf answered.

"I knew him when he was an apprentice," Gingka mewed, bowing his head. "He was a good cat then."

"He still was. He was just mad at Squirrelflight," Hollyleaf explained.

"What's past is past. We've got to focus on the battle ahead," Sandra meowed. Hollyleaf and Gingka nodded in agreement. "We have to be ready for everything. We won't know what side the Dark Forest apprentices will take until the battle starts. We need to keep a close eye on all of them."

"But what about the fourth cat?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Jayfeather will find out who it is," Sandra assured them.

"Can you tell us who?" Gingka asked.

"Fine. It's Firestar," Sandra answered.

"He was already part of a prophecy wasn't he?" Gingka asked.

"He was, but the prophecy was, 'Fire alone will save the Clan.' Fire must now save the Clan again," Sandra explained.

"So we just fight until the battle ends?" Gingka asked.

"Or you die fighting," Sandra added grimly. Gingka swallowed a little. Hollyleaf just stared at Sandra.

"You're holding something back," she mewed. Gingka looked at Sandra.

"What are you not telling us?" Gingka asked.

"It's actually something I haven't told anyone yet. Better late than never," Sandra sighed. "Doji's back, and he's allied himself with the Dark Forest."

"What?! So that's why we're here!" Gingka exclaimed, leaping to his paws. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I was going to, but I never got around to it," Sandra explained.

"Well, you know now, so that's all the matters," Hollyleaf meowed. "Now we should just keep an eye on the Dark Forest apprentices."

Sandra nodded her agreement. They then headed back to camp. They met Firestar leading Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing out of camp. Firestar dipped his head to the three before taking off.

"The battle is near," Jayfeather murmured in Sandra's ear as he passed her. Sandra turned and looked at him as he padded off.

"I know," she breathed. "I know."

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya awoke in the Dark Forest. He had fell asleep for a little rest, hoping not to wake up here but he did. Sighing he padded through the forest until he found Tigerstar and Brokenstar. The two looked up at Kyoya.

"Lionfang. I didn't expect you until tonight," Tigerstar greeted. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, I just thought I'd get some rest since I have nothing better to do. I swear, nothing interesting goes on down there," Kyoya growled, clawing the ground.

"I know exactly what you mean. Too many weak cats that avoid battle anyway they can," Brokenstar growled in agreement.

"I'm glad you came, actually. There's someone I'd like you to meet and I know you've fallen out in the past, but he's your ally now, so you have to promise me you'll work with him," Tigerstar meowed, circling Kyoya.

"Sure," Kyoya agreed.

Tigerstar nodded with approval. He flicked his tail and a cat came out of the bushes. Kyoya's fur stood on end.

"Doji!" Kyoya hissed.

"Not exactly," Doji hissed. His fur changed to a dark, shadowy purple and his eyes turned blood red. "I never really was Doji. I have always been the dark power that was once inside L-Drago."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. _I'll never forget what you did to me, L-Drago!_

"You may leave to your training now, L-Drago," Tigerstar meowed, dismissing the cat. L-Drago just padded away into the shadows.

"I hate him!" Kyoya snarled. "I'll never forget what he did to me! I should've beat him that time! But instead I had to sit back and watch as Gingka got all the glory!"

"Don't worry. He's not a permanent member here," Brokenstar growled.

"When we're done with him we'll take care of him for good so he'll never come back again," Tigerstar added.

Kyoya curled his lip. "I'd like to show him a thing or two!"

Tigerstar smirked. "Then you can be the one to take care of him, Lionfang. I'm sure you can."

Kyoya smiled. "Good. He'll finally get what he deserves!"

"Now go. Something's happening. Though, once you see what's going on, come straight back here. Gather everyone else too," Tigerstar ordered. Kyoya nodded and forced himself into the waking world.


	14. Chapter 14

Sandra watched Firestar lead Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing back into camp. "There's a battle coming," the ThunderClan leader growled.

Yu and Kenta charged up the Sandra. "A battle?" Kenta echoed.

"Who are we fighting?" Yu asked.

Tsubasa came up behind them. "Whoever it is, they're probably dangerous," he meowed grimly.

Firestar leaped up onto the Highledge and called the Clan together, but there was no need. The Clan was already flooding into the clearing, pelts pricking and eyes wide.

Birchfall, Mousewhisker and Blossomfall all lingered at the edge of the crowd, all looking nervous. Kyoya and Masemune soon joined them.

"Clanmates," Firestar began, "we face an enemy stronger than we have ever known! The danger comes from dead cats as well as living. The Dark Forest has sworn to destroy the Clans."

"How can dead cats harm us?" Mousefur croaked.

"The warriors of the Place of No Stars have found a way to cross into Clan territory," Firestar explained. Ferncloud gasped.

"That's impossible!" Cloudtail growled.

"Oh, StarClan!" Blossomfall whimpered.

"You've smelled the scents and seen the pawprints in the forest," Firestar continued.

"They're just rogues!" Dustpelt snarled.

"Have you forgotten the scent of Tigerstar?" Firestar questioned, meeting the tabby tom's gaze.

"I...I thought I just imagined it," Dustpelt stammered, staring at his leader.

"A battle is coming that we have to win, for the sake of every warrior that ever lived," Firestar went on. "We must fight alongside the other Clans, because this enemy threatens us all. ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan will each send three warriors here at dusk to join our patrols. We will send three warriors to their camps." He glanced down at his deputy. "Brambleclaw, you choose who will go."

"Won't ShadowClan just take advantage of this to steal our territory?" Thornclaw yowled.

"If they do, all will be lost," Firestar muttered darkly.

"How will I protect my kits?" Brightheart wailed.

Cloudtail pressed against her. "I won't let anything harm them!"

"Nor will I!" Ferncloud added, lashing her tail.

"No one will hurt ThunderClan kits," Sorreltail declared.

Ivypool suddenly walked to the front and turned to face her Clan, taking a deep breath and steadying her trembleing paws. "I know how they fight. I can teach their moves to the Clan."

"How do you know?" Dustpelt hissed.

"I sent her to spy," Firestar meowed, leaping down beside Ivypool. "She knows more about our enemy than any cat. Learn from her."

"You were spying in the Dark Forest?" Mousewhisker gasped.

"You're so brave!" Cherrypaw exclaimed.

"We will win this battle because we are fighting for our lives and the lives of our Clanmates. Our enemies are already dead. They fight only out of hate and that will be their weakness," Firestar declared.

"We'll beat them!" Cloudtail yowled.

Molepaw reared up and raked the air with unsheathed claws. "I'll shred any Dark Forest warrior I lay my paws on!"

Firestar nodded. "Then let's start training. For victory!"

The Clan broke into clusters. Sandra and her friends gathered in a corner. The only two missing were Kyoya and Masemune, who laid down and fell asleep.

"What do we do?" Madoka asked.

"We wait for the fireworks to happen," Sandra growled.

"Where's Kyoya and Masemune?" Yu asked. "Shouldn't they be over here with us?"

Sandra's fur stood on end. "They're on their own now."

"W-What do you mean?" Kenta asked.

Sandra bowed her head sadly. "Those two have trained in the Dark Forest just as Ivypool has."

"What?! They couldn't have!" Madoka protested. "They wouldn't!"

"Don't you remember the scents we found in the forest?" Sandra asked. "Kyoya and Masemune's scents were with them."

"Then what do we do?" Tsubasa asked. "We can't just let them fight for the wrong side! They're our friends! Nothing changes that!"

"He's right. We have to find them!" Kenta agreed.

Sandra looked over where she saw them lay down to see them gone. "It's too late. They're gone. They have to help themselves now."

Everyone followed her gaze. "But how? They were just there sleeping a second ago!"

"They already dreamt their way into the Dark Forest. They won't come back until the battle," Sandra meowed darkly.

"When's the battle?" Tsubasa asked.

"Soon. Very soon," Sandra answered.

"We should all train together until the battle starts. We want to be prepared for anything," Gingka meowed.

Sandra nodded. "We'll partner up."

"Can we go and help Jayfeather?" Alex asked as she and Madoka stood up.

Sandra nodded. "Of course. You know a lot about treating wounds from when you helped Cinderpelt. He wouldn't waste those skills when there are going to be so many injured warriors." Alex and Madoka smiled and dashed toward the medicine den.

"I'll train with Kenta," Benkei offered. Kenta smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yu can train with me," Tsubasa meowed.

"That means I'm with Sandra," Gingka mewed.

Sandra nodded. "Let's start right away. And remember that a Dark Forest warrior will always go for your throats. Always be ready to fend off a killing bite." Everyone nodded and split into the their groups. They trained for a long while. Sandra heard Cloudtail charge into camp telling about how he couldn't find Blossomfall, Birchfall or Mousewhisker. Sandra knew where they were. _They're in the Dark Forest with Kyoya and Masemune._

Sandra shook her head. There was no time to worry about that now. They had to train! The Dark Forest wanted to kill every cat around the lake. They had to be prepared. _We have to be!_


	15. Chapter 15

Sandra sat with her friends watching Oakfur, Smokefoot, and Snowbird enter camp. They had stopped training a little bit ago.

"I can't believe this," Cloudtail muttered. "ShadowClan warriors in our camp."

"Welcome Oakfur," Firestar greeted as he met them, flashing Cloudtail a warning look.

Brambleclaw was right behind his leader. "Smokefoot, Snowbird, it's good to see you."

"There's prey if you're hungry," Lionblaze offered.

"There's not time to worry about prey!" Dovewing exclaimed, running forward. "They're coming!"

"The Dark Forest cats?" Firestar asked.

Dovewing pricked her ears. "They're in the forest!"

Every cat in the camp got up, prepared for battle. Sandra glanced at each one of her friends. "Here we go. Good luck!" She ran up to Firestar.

"Which way are they heading?" Jayfeather asked Dovewing.

Dovewing stayed silent a moment before shaking her head. "I can't tell!"

Brambleclaw scanned the tree line above. Sandra began to pick up the sound of the pawsteps thundering through the forest.

"It's time," Firestar meowed. "I trust you to do whatever you must to save our Clan." His gaze flicked to Smokefoot. "To save all the Clans."

"Sorreltail, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg, go as fast as you can to ShadowClan," Brambleclaw ordered. "Fight as if they're your own Clanmates. Whitewing, Berrynose, and Hazeltail, you must help WindClan." The warriors raced out of camp but Sorreltail hesitated.

"We'll keep Lilykit and Seedkit safe," Firestar promised.

Sorreltail dipped her head and dashed after her patrol.

Brambleclaw flicked his tail toward Foxleap, who was already running for the entrance with Toadstep and Rosepetal on his tail. "We'll get to RiverClan before the Dark Forest warriors," he called over his shoulder.

Cherrypaw and Molepaw ran up to Firestar. "Where should we go first?"

"Molepaw, head for WindClan, and then RiverClan. Cherrypaw, go to ShadowClan. Bring back any news you can. We need to know where the Dark Forest strikes first," Firestar ordered.

Poppyfrost met her kits as they headed for the thorn barrier. "I know you'll be brave. I'm very proud of you. remember that." The two apprentices then headed out of camp.

"I've lined up the herb parcels and put moss to soak in the pool," Briarlight called from the medicine den.

"Push the emergency supplies to the back of the store," Jayfeather ordered, pulling a trendle across the entrance to the den.

Graystripe headed for the elders' den. "Stay inside!" he ordered.

"What about the fighting moves Spiderleg taught us?" Purdy asked.

"Use them if you have to, but don't enter the battle until it finds you," Graystripe answered.

Daisy and Ferncloud paced outside the nursery. "Are Seedkit and Lilykit in your nest, Brightheart?" Daisy called into the den.

"They're all tucked in together," Brightheart answered.

"No cat will reach them," Ferncloud promised with a growl.

Sandra thought with a pang of all the cats who would die during this battle. _StarClan will definately be ready to recieve many new warriors today._

"We need to meet our enemy outside the hollow," Firestar decided. He nodded to his deputy. "You stay in camp. Choose your patrol."

Brambleclaw turned to Squirrelflight. "Will you fight beside me?"

Their eyes met for a long moment before Squirrelflight answered. "Always."

Pain clawed Sandra's heart. _That should be me and Kyoya, but instead I'm fighting with him._

"Good," Brambleclaw nodded. "Dustpelt, Cinderheart, Leafpool, Graystripe, Sandra and Benkei, you'll help defend the hollow."

"Graystripe comes with me," Firestar put in, with a glance at his oldest friend.

Brambleclaw dipped his head. "Of course."

"Where do I fight?" Lionblaze asked, lashing his tail.

"With me," Firestar answered before facing his Clan. "Fight like rogues if you have to. We're fighting for everything that matters. Whatever happens, no cat will forget that the Clans fought first with their hearts and then with their claws."

"What about the WindClan and RiverClan patrols?" Smokefoot piped up.

"We don't have time to wait for them," Firestar meowed.

"Firestar," Sandstorm hissed as she walked up and stood between Firestar and his Clan. "This is your last life. You can't risk losing it now. Your Clan needs you."

"They need me to fight," Firestar replied.

"But what will they do if you're killed?" Sandstorm pressed.

"They'll fight harder," Firestar answered, his eyes glowing. "My warriors only have one life, and they are willing to give it up for their Clanmates. I'm no different. My place is beside them."

Sandstorm pressed her cheek against Firestar's. "I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too," Firestar murmured. "Stay with Brambleclaw and guard the camp. He then led his patrol out of camp, leaving Brambleclaw with his patrol.

Sandra nodded to Gingka, Kenta, Yu and Tsubasa as they disappeared out of camp. "Good luck!" she called.

"Fight hard so those Dark Forest warriors will think twice about coming back!" Benkei added.

"They won't know what hit them!" Gingka promised, leading the other three out. Once they were gone, Sandra sent a silent prayer up to StarClan. _Please let them all be safe!_ Her sadness then returned. _Kyoya..._

"You miss him, don't you?" Sandstorm asked, coming up.

Sandra nodded. "I don't know what to do."

"Kyoya won't listen to anybody but surely he'll fight on the right side?" Benkei suggested.

"We can't know that for sure, Benkei. Some cats just stay there because Brokenstar has threatened to kill any cat that betrays him. He already killed Beetlewhisker," Sandra explained.

"How do you know all this?" Sandstorm asked.

"I've talked to Ivypool," Sandra lied. She felt bad about that but she had to. _She can't know that I know everything. Only Firestar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing and Hollyleaf know that._

"Sandstorm! They're trying to get in camp!" Squirrelflight called as she dashed out the entrance. Sandstorm ran after her daughter.

"Be ready," Sandra meowed to Benkei.

"But what about Kyoya? And Masemune?" Benkei asked.

"We can't do anything for them now. They have to help themselves," Sandra answered grimly.

"We need backup!" Squirrelflight's yowl reached everyone's ears.

Brambleclaw dashed toward the entrance. "Leafpool, Cinderheart and Dustpelt, let's go! Sandra and Benkei, stay and defend the camp!" The cats he named were right on his tail as he dashed out the entrance.

"Here they come," Sandra growled, darkly, getting into a battle crouch. Benkei did the same beside her. Within seconds Dark Forest warriors began to push through into camp. Sandra leaped onto the nearest Dark Forest cat, sinking her teeth deep in his shoulder.

"They're in camp!" Lionblaze yowled outside the hollow.

Sandra broke away from the tom and charged at him again. _Fight like rogues!_ She pretended to lung straight for the tom's throat which made him lurch back. Before he realized what was happening, Sandra had tackled him to the ground. She began raking her claws down his side. The tom struggled beneath her but couldn't break free.

"Ah!" Sandra yowled as she was knocked off the tom. She looked to see another Dark Forest warrior standing beside the tom. In a flash he was on top of Sandra, teeth bared. Sandra struggled to free herself but the Dark Forest warrior wouldn't let go. He lunged for her throat and Sandra braced herself for the attack.

Suddenly the tom's weight was lifted off Sandra. She looked to see Lionblaze grappling with the tom. He didn't have any trouble driving him out of camp.

"Thanks Lionblaze," Sandra panted, getting to her paws and scanning the clearing.

A yowl came from the entrance and Sandra thought it was more Dark Forest warriors coming through but instead she saw Owlwhisker, Whitetail and Boulderfur launching themselves into battle beside the ThunderClan warriors. Sandra spotted Benkei grappling with two Dark Forest warriors at once. Sandra leaped over to his side and matched him blow for blow as they drove the Dark Forest warriros away. Benkei flashed her a grateful look before they turned to look for another opponent, but Pebblefoot and Sandstorm were already chasing the last Dark Forest warriors away from camp.

Cloudtail, Pebblefoot and Dustpelt came in and headed toward the medicine den. Brambleclaw ran out to report to Firestar. Sandra ran after him. She joined the cats outside camp, looking to see if anyone was badly injured, but nothing seemed as bad as the other three.

Suddenly, a young ShadowClan cat appeared on the slope.

"Stoatpaw?" Brambleclaw padded forward. "How's ShadowClan?"

"Blackstar's losing a life!" Stoatpaw exclaimed, racing down to them, eyes wide. "We've been overrun! We need help!" Smokefoot darted over to his Clanmate while Oakfur and Snowbird watched with paniced eyes.

"Have you seen Cherrypaw?" Poppyfrost asked.

Stoatpaw blinked. "Isn't she here?"

Poppyfrost stiffened.

"Perhaps she's gone to WindClan to find Molepaw," Leafpool suggested. "Or she might be lying low until it's safe to travel."

"How near in the next patrol?" Firestar asked, looking at Dovewing.

"They haven't broken through yet," Dovewing replied.

"Lionblaze, go to ShadowClan. You too, Graystripe. We can manage here without you," Firestar ordered.

"May I go too?" Sandra asked. "I have some friends over there I'm worried about."

Firestar dipped his head. "Of course Sandra. Be careful." Sandra nodded and joined Lionblaze and Graystripe.

"Smokefoot! Take your patrol home. Your Clanmates need you more than we do," Firestar called to the ShadowClan warrior.

Smokefoot nodded as Brambleclaw weaved around Lionblaze. "Save them, Lionblaze," he meowed. "I know you can." The two gazed at each other for a moment before Lionblaze dashed off into the forest with Graystripe, Sandra and the ShadowClan patrol on his heels. Stoatpaw trailed behind on tired legs.


	16. Chapter 16

Sandra raced toward ShadowClan territory with Lionblaze Graystripe and the ShadowClan patrol. They had to get to the camp as quickly as possible.

"Oomph!" Graystripe stumbled and they all stopped. "A bramble tripped me," he growled. Lionblaze stared at him for a moment, Sandra kept her eyes fixed on ShadowClan territory.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Graystripe asked Lionblaze, curling his lip. "Come on! We've got a battle to fight." He hared after Smokefoot and Snowbird.

As they crossed the border they heard battle crys. "Crowfrost!" Snowbird screeched as she leaped over a juniper bush, grappling with three Dark Forest warriors.

"Toadfoot, we're coming!" Oakfur followed Snowbird.

They slowed a little as they saw Snaketail, a ShadowClan elder writing among the battling cats.

"We have to get to the camp," Lionblaze urged.

"Snaketail needs help," Smokefoot called.

"Then help him." Lionblaze veered off the trail and cut through some brambles. "Come on, Graystripe, Sandra." The three raced through the trees until they found the ShadowClan camp. When they entered they couldn't believe what met their eyes. Injured cats littered the clearing. Pinenose, a black queen, wailed over the small, lifeless body of a kit. Tawnypelt weave around her Clanmates, her gaze sharp with horror. Four Dark Forest warriros paced around the far end of camp, watching the Clan like foxes waiting for cornered prey to wear itself out.

Sandra's gaze dart around the clearing until she found Emma and Ryuga. Ryuga sat panting while Emma paced in front of him, a small limp in her step. Sandra couldn't tell if Ryuga had any wounds. She ran up to them. "Emma! Ryuga!"

Emma looked up. "Sandra! You came!"

"Of course I did!" Sandra replied, halting in front of her. "The camp doesn't look for good."

"The Dark Forest warriors came out of nowwhere. And there were so many," Emma meowed. "How do dead cats even come into the living world? It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know either, but they're stronger than they used to be," Sandra meowed, stepping past Emma to look at Ryuga. Ryuga stared at her through narrowed eyes but deep inside those eyes Sandra saw pain. Sandra scanned his pelt. He had srcatches all over and was bleeding heavily from both shoulders. Patches of fur was missing from around his neck and he was bleeding a little there. _He needs serious help._

"Ryuga, you need a medicine cat," Sandra meowed.

"I'm fine!" Ryuga snapped moving to get up but he winced and quickly sat down again.

"I told him he should see Littlecloud but he refused to, and said he was fine," Emma meowed, padding up beside Sandra.

"And I told her that because I'm fine!" Ryuga growled.

Emma flashed Sandra and uncertain look. Sandra slightly nodded. "Ryuga, if you want to be any use you need to see Littlecloud and get those wounds looked at. You won't be any use to ShadowClan like this," she meowed.

"I can fight just as good as any cat here!" Ryuga retorted, baring his teeth in a snarl.

"Oh, so you'd rather be killed by the next patrol of Dark Forest warriors?" Sandra snapped back. "These warriors aren't regular cats, Ryuga! They don't care about the warrior code or anything like that. Every Dark Forest warrior has been training for a long time, and all we've done is worry about the Clan boundaries. Our enemy wants to kill every cat around the lake and they can easily kill you in the condition you're in. So get over to Littlecloud!"

"But-" Ryuga began to protest but camp entrance rustled and more Dark Forest warriors raced through. Sandra scanned the cats for either Kyoya or Masemune but she couldn't find them.

"Get him to Littlecloud!" Sandra ordered. Emma nodded and nudged Ryuga forward. Ryuga reluctantly let her guide him over to the camp wall where Littlecloud and the other injured cats were hiding. Sandra walked with them, knocking away any Dark Forest warriors that tried to attack them.

"They're overrunning us!" Graystripe called.

"This can't be the end! Can it?" Emma asked, looking at Sandra as she shoved Ryuga into the camp wall.

"Don't worry! Just keep fighting!" Sandra answered, dashing into the fight. Emma was right behind her. Four Dark Forest warriors charged to meet them. Sandra ducked under one but then another rammed her. Sandra yowled and rolled over on the ground. She staggered to her paws. _Fight like rogues!_ Sandra lunged between the two cats and began lashing out with her paws.

"We can't beat them all!" Emma growled from where she was fighting with the other two.

Suddenly, Sandra heard pawsteps beyond the camp wall and more warriors leaped into battle. Their pelts were transparent. _The Ancients! _A badger followed the Ancients.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

Sandra smiled. "Midnight! She's a friend of the Clans!" She looked around as the Ancients battled with the Dark Forest warriors. The odds were on their side now. "Come on! We can win this fight!" Sandra dashed into the fight with Emma on her tail. They lashed out at any Dark Forest warrior they saw.

"Help!" Sandra stopped and looked up to see Shredtail pinning Ratscar down.

"You'll die like a traitor!" Shredtail snarled.

"No, Shredtail! Please!" Ratscar begged as he struggled.

"Let him go!" Lionblaze yowled as he skidded to a halt a little ways away from Shredtail.

"Emma!" Sandra called. "Keep the Dark Forest warriors from reaching Lionblaze!" Emma nodded and dashed over to the Dark Forest warriors that tried to attack Lionblaze. Thought they were soon seperated.

Sandra tackled a Dark Forest cat to the ground and when it struggled away it ran off. Sandra growled with satisfaction and turned to find her next opponent. A Dark Forest warrior was about to lung at her when Ryuga came out of the camp wall and attacked it himself.

"Ryuga! You're supposed to stay out of this!" Sandra growled.

"No one tells me what to do!" Ryuga growled swiping at the Dark Forest warrior. Sandra rolled her eyes but then she saw a Dark Forest she-cat lung at Ryuga from the side. Ryuga didn't notice her. Sandra leaped forward and butted the Dark Forest she-cat with her head. She then leaped at her but the Dark Forest warrior rolled away from her. She was about to leap at Sandra when a screech split the air. The Dark Forest warriors turned and fled from ShadowClan's camp. Sandra looked to see Lionblaze standing over Shredtail's fading body.

"Sandra!" Emma ran up to Sandra. Ryuga limped slowly behind her. "We did it! We won!"

"They'll think twice about coming back here!" Ryuga rasped.

"So, is the battle over?" Emma asked.

"Maybe for ShadowClan, but not for ThunderClan," Sandra answered darkly. "I've got to find Kyoya and Masemune. I have to make them see that they're not doing the right thing!"

"Are they on the Dark Forest's side?" Ryuga asked in a growl.

"They trained there. They were tricked into training there," Sandra explained. "Tigerstar lied to them."

"Sandra!" Sandra looked up to see Lionblaze and Graystripe with the Ancients waiting for her. "They don't need our help anymore! We've got to go back and help ThunderClan!"

Sandra nodded. "I'm right behind you!" Sandra was about to join them when Emma stopped her. "Do you want me to come and help? I think ShadowClan can manage on their own now."

"I don't know. You can if you want. Ask Blackstar first, but I wouldn't let Ryuga come. He still is pretty hurt and ThunderClan has a big battle ahead," Sandra explained.

"Hey! I can fight!" Ryuga growled.

Sandra sighed. "Fine! You can come if you want! But no fighting with Gingka!" Sandra dashed over to Lionblaze. They waited while Emma and Ryuga got permission from Blackstar to go with them. They soon joined them and they were off toward ThunderClan territory.

When they reached the border Sandra heard some voices coming from nearby. Everyone else heard them and stopped. "What's that?" Graystripe growled.

"You head back to the camp! We'll check it out!" Sandra meowed with Emma and Ryuga right behind her.

Lionblaze nodded. "Alright, but don't be too long." The others then dashed off. Sandra, Emma and Ryuga followed the voices. As they got closer Sandra began to make out the voices.

"We have to go attack their camp, Lionfang! Let's go!"

"Tigerstar!" Sandra growled.

"Lionfang! Strikepaw! Let's go! Don't just stand there!"

"And Brokenstar too!" Sandra whispered.

"But who's Lionfang and Strikepaw?" Emma asked.

"I've never heard their names," Ryuga added.

"Maybe they're Dark Forest warriors. Let's go check it out!" Sandra stalked forward with Emma and Ryuga behind her. They spotted Tigerstar and Brokenstar and hid in a nearby bush. Sandra looked to see them facing two cats. Sandra's mouth gaped when she reconized Kyoya and Masemune! _What are they doing?_


	17. Chapter 17

Kyoya ran at the edge of the Dark Forest warriors through the forest with Masemune right behind him. _I've got to get Masemune away from them and explain what's going on._

He spotted a bush and tackled Masemune into the bush. "Hey! What was that for?" Masemune exclaimed but Kyoya quickly covered his mouth with his paw.

"Do you want to get us both killed?" Kyoya growled.

Masemune shook Kyoya off. "We'll both be killed if we don't fight beside Brokenstar! I heard what he did to Beetlewhisker!"

"Masemune-"

"And you just stood there and watched! How could you? You've beaten Brokenstar before! You could've saved Beetlewhisker! But no! You sit there and obey Tigerstar and Brokenstar!" Masemune went on.

"Masemune!" Kyoya growled.

"What?" Masemune growled unsheathing his claws and crouching down as if Kyoya would attack him.

"I'm not on their side," Kyoya growled.

"What?" Masemune straightened up a little.

"I was faking so I could keep an eye on Tigerstar. I had to fake everything. If I had saved Beetlewhisker they would've found out what I was doing," Kyoya explained.

"Oh! I get it!" Masemune relaxed. "Sorry."

"No time for apologies. We've got to go and lure Tigerstar and Brokenstar away from the other Dark Forest warriors," Kyoya meowed leaping out of the bush.

"But how do we do that? We can't beat both of them!" Masemune pointed out. "I can't beat either of them!"

"You can and you will! You aren't Thistleclaw's apprentice! You're my apprentice! And my apprentice will not lose to those traitors!" Kyoya growled. "Now stop arguing and follow me!" Kyoya dashed off into the trees with Masemune hard on his paws.

"But where can we find them?" Masemune asked.

"They're attacking the WindClan camp!" Kyoya answered as they emerged onto the moor. They raced for the WindClan camp. They spotted Tigerstar among a Dark Forest patrol. Kyoya and Masemune joined the patrol. "Play along!" Kyoya silently ordered Masemune. He then padded up to Tigerstar with Masemune right behind him.

"Lionfang! Strikepaw! Where have you been? You were supposed to attack the RiverClan camp," Tigerstar growled.

"Sorry. I wanted to give Strikepaw a talk. If he screws up now then we'll be having a serious talk with him," Kyoya answered.

Tigerstar nodded. "Good." He then looked back at the WindClan camp. "Once the first patrol weakens them we'll attack."

Kyoya nodded. "Alright, but I was thinking you should save you strength."

Tigerstar looked back at him, his vicious gaze full of interest. "Explain."

"Well, I know you want revenge on ThunderClan, and you're one of the Dark Forest's senior warriors. I also know that you want to kill Firestar. If you fight now like he's doing you'll ware yourself out before you get to fight Firestar," Kyoya explained. "Every warrior gets tired after fighting for awhile. Firestar is also fighting as we speak, waring himself out. If you don't fight, then you won't get tired and you'll have to upper hand when fighting him. Plus, you've been training for so long, while he's been worried about patrols and hunting. If you save your energy then your victory is a sure thing. Of course even if you don't it's a sure thing too. It just might take a little longer."

Tigerstar smiled. "You're absolutely right, Lionfang. I think we should do that. Why don't we go and check out what'll be our territory when this battle is over?"

Kyoya nodded. "Strikepaw, why don't you go find Brokenstar and ask him if he'd like to join us? I'm sure the other Dark Forest warriors can manage without him. After all, he's one of the best warriors the Dark Forest has besides Tigerstar."

Masemune nodded and dashed away in search of Brokenstar. Tigerstar then led the way toward ThunderClan territory. Just as they left the patrols raced down into the WindClan camp. "Looks like they're attacking. Took longer to weaken WindClan than I thought but it was still pretty close. Looks like I underestimated them. Oh well. They still won't win," Kyoya growled.

Tigerstar nodded in agreement. They continued in silence through ThunderClan's territory until they neared the ShadowClan border. They heard two sets of pawsteps approaching them. They looked to see Brokenstar and Masemune.

"Decided to join us?" Tigerstar asked. Masemune went over beside Kyoya and nodded ever so slightly that only Kyoya caught it.

"I came to get you, actually," Brokenstar growled. "Ivypool, Birchfall, Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, and Applefur all caused us to lose at the WindClan camp. We're ready to attack ThunderClan."

"Then let's go," Tigerstar meowed, beginning to head toward the ThunderClan camp with Brokenstar. They stopped when they realized that Kyoya and Masemune weren't following them. "We have to go attack their camp, Lionfang! Let's go!"

Kyoya and Masemune stayed where they were.

"Lionfang! Strikepaw! Let's go! Don't just stand there!" Brokenstar ordered.

Kyoya and Masemune exchanged a look before looking back at the two Dark Forest toms. "No," the said in unison.

Tigerstar and Brokenstar turned to them and narrowed their eyes. "What did you say?" Tigerstar growled.

"You heard us-no," Kyoya growled, unsheathing his claws.

"Strikepaw, you're an apprentice and need to obey senior warriors!" Brokenstar snarled.

"Wrong," Kyoya snapped. "He obeys his mentor."

"His mentor is Thistleclaw," Tigerstar growled.

"Wrong again. His mentor is me," Kyoya growled. "And I am not attacking the ThunderClan camp."

"Don't forget your place, Lionfang! You obey us!" Brokenstar growled.

"No, I don't. I never was part of you. You lied to recruit me. You should've known better! You can't fool me! I was only there to spy so I could try and get Sandra to forgive me, because she was right about you all along!" Kyoya snarled, crouching down.

"You little traitor!" Tigerstar growled.

"You should've especially known! You're the tiger, I'm the lion. And I will never trust a tiger that was a traitor!" Kyoya growled.

"Take care of those traitors," Brokenstar ordered. "I'll go help the attack on the ThunderClan camp." Brokenstar dashed off toward the ThunderClan camp and left Tigerstar facing Kyoya and Strikepaw.

"I'll make you regret betraying me!" Tigerstar leaped toward Kyoya. Kyoya flashed Masemune a look before he ducked under Tigerstar's outstretched paws and let Masemune knock Tigerstar away.

"Just like I taught you," Kyoya murmured. Masemune nodded and leaped at Tigerstar. Tigerstar rolled away and swiped at Masemune. Kyoya waited until Tigerstar had his back turned before leaping and tackling him to the ground. Kyoya placed a paw on his belly and a paw on his neck. "You can either run or die. Your choice."

Tigerstar growled in frustration, but Kyoya knew that Tigerstar was beat. He let him up and watched the tabby as he turned to walk away.

"Did I do ok?" Masemune asked.

Kyoya glanced at him and nodded. "You did great. Now we have to head back and-" He was cut off by a screech. Kyoya barely had time to look before he was tackled to the ground by Tigerstar's surprise attack.

"You should've known I wouldn't let you go!" Tigerstar growled.

"Kyoya!" Masemune leaped at Tigerstar but Tigerstar kicked him away with his hind paws, claws unsheathed. Masemune shreiked as he slammed into a tree, bleeding from his side.

"I'll deal with you next, Strikepaw!" Tigerstar snarled, turning back to Kyoya. "Now it's time for you to pay, Lionfang!" Tigerstar bared his teeth and snapped at Kyoya's neck. Kyoya fought to free himself, but Tigerstar dug his claws deep into his shoulders.

"Kyoya!" Tigerstar's weight was lifted off him and Kyoya struggled to his paws. He gasped when he saw Sandra grappling with the large tabby tom.

"I will not be beaten!" Tigerstar exclaimed, knocking Sandra away with a powerful swipe. He was about to leap when Emma and Ryuga leaped out of the bushes and tackled him to the ground. They then chased him off.

"Tigerstar ran off! He's gone!" Masemune rasped, limping up to Kyoya.

"He'll be back," Sandra muttered darkly as she tried to push herself up but she just fell right back down. Kyoya ran to her side to see her front right leg was injured pretty badly.

"Masemune! We have to get back to camp!" Kyoya meowed as he nudged Sandra to her paws. Emma and Ryuga appeared a moment later.

"We lost Tigerstar at the border," Emma explained.

"We've got to get back to camp, now!" Sandra growled, limping slowly forward.

"Take it easy. You won't make it very far on your own with that leg," Kyoya meowed, letting her lean on his shoulder as they made their way to camp.

"Be ready to fight when you get there," Sandra warned. "The second patrol should have reached camp by now."

"That means Brokenstar is there," Masemune meowed, grimly.

"Then let's pick it up!" Ryuga growled trying to move faster but his wounds slowed him down. Emma rolled her eyes as she nudged him to his paws.

"Stop acting so tough and actually be careful since you didn't let Littlecloud look at your wounds," she growled. Ryuga growled but didn't argue as they headed toward the ThunderClan camp.


	18. Chapter 18

Kyoya heard the screech of battle as he padded into camp with Sandra leaning on his shoulder, and Emma, Ryuga and Masemune right behind him. They made their way toward the medicine den. As they did they noticed how many cats were in the clearing. Some looked transparent and Kyoya noticed a badger. "Who are they?" he asked.

"The Ancients from before the Clans and Midnight the badger. They're here to help," Sandra explained.

"They helped us at the ShadowClan camp," Emma added as they padded into the medicine den. Alex and Madoka came over and took Sandra over to a nest.

"We'll take care of her," Alex promised. Kyoya nodded and turned toward the entrance.

"Come on, Masemune," he growled. Masemune gave him a confused look. "We're correcting a mistake."

"By?" Masemune pressed.

"Finding Brokenstar," Kyoya answered.

"Brokenstar?" Emma echoed.

"I'd be careful if you're after Brokenstar," Jayfeather advised. "He's really a really strong warrior."

"And I never beat him while we were training," Masemune pointed out.

"You haven't, but I have," Kyoya reminded him. He dashed out of the den with Masemune, Emma and Ryuga on his tail. They stopped at the den entrance and gazed in horror around the clearing. The Clan cats were outnumbered badly.

"This is great! We'll never beat them now!" Masemune complained.

"Quiet!" Kyoya snapped. "We may not be in the Dark Forest anymore, but you're still my apprentice, and no apprentice of mine will ever say never! We just need to find Brokenstar! Once he's dead, the other Dark Forest warriors will flee."

"You'll never find him!" growled a voice. Kyoya jerked his head to the side to see Sparrowfeather and Snowtuft, their eyes hungry for a fight.

"It's time for you two traitors to die!" Snowtuft snarled as he leaped at Masemune.

"I'll take you with me, Snowtuft!" Masemune growled, meeting his attack.

"My Clanmate will finish him off easily," Sparrowfeather sneered. And I get the fierce Lionfang all to myself!"

"Watch it! If you think you can beat me, go ahead and try, but you know that I've beaten Brokenstar before!" Kyoya retorted.

"That doesn't matter!" Sparrowfeather snapped. "You betrayed us, and that's all the matters!" Sparrowfeather crouched low, ready to leap. Kyoya unsheathed his claws and bared his teeth, menacingly.

"Help the others! Sparrowfeather's mine!" Kyoya growled to Emma and Ryuga. Emma nodded and dashed off. Ryuga growled as if he would've loved to fight Sparrowfeather but he followed Emma anyway.

"It's time to teach you a lesson!" Sparrowfeather yowled as he leaped at Kyoya, quick as lightning. Kyoya didn't have any time to react before Sparrowfeather was on top of him, jaws snapping. "Without the Dark Forest you are nothing! You used to be Lionfang, warrior of the Dark Forest, but now you'll always be nothing!"

"No!" Kyoya screeched, pushing him off. "You're wrong! I don't need the Dark Forest! I never needed to Dark Forest! All I need is a cat that loves me and my trusted partner, Leone! True, I am no longer Lionfang of the Dark Forest, but Lionfang of ThunderClan!" Kyoya leaped at Sparrowfeather slashed his ear and bit down into his shoulder. Sparrowfeather yowled and pushed Kyoya away.

"A cat who loves you? Leone? I don't know who Leone is but there's no way any cat here loves you!" Sparrowfeather smirked, charging forward to rake Kyoya's belly with his claws. Kyoya leaped away at just the right time.

"Leone is a fierce lion, proud and strong. And there is a cat that loves me! As long as she lives, there is no enemy I can't beat! I will not lose! Especially not to you!" Kyoya shouted as he leaped onto Sparrowfeather's back. Sparrowfeather screeched with pain and tumbled to the ground.

"I am not done yet!" Sparrowfeather growled. His paw suddenly came around and slashed Kyoya's cheek, making Kyoya loosen his grip just enough so he could escape. "You were trained well, but not good enough!" Sparrowfeather charged in, aiming for Kyoya's throat. Kyoya backed away just in time. Sparrowfeather growled when all he got was fur.

"Brokenstar's dead!" Thistleclaw's screech rang around the hollow. Kyoya and Sparrowfeather looked up and saw Brokenstar's body fading away into nothing. Kyoya noticed that the StarClan cats had arrived. Sparrowfeather stood rigid with horror.

"Brokenstar?" Darkstripe gasped.

"Retreat!" Thistleclaw stumbled toward the barrier with his patrol on his heels.

Once every Dark Forest warrior was gone. Kyoya glanced around the clearing. He saw three bodies lying around the clearing. _Ferncloud, Mousefur, Hollyleaf._ Sandra must not be too happy. She had seemed to have gotten quite close to Hollyleaf.

Shaking his head, Kyoya looked around in search of his friends. Masemune was limped back over to him with a wound in his hind-leg and shoulder. Benkei laid on the ground, panting, scratches covering his pelt, patches of fur missing, and his front leg was laying at a weird position. Gingka and Kenta were licking each other's wounds clean. Each didn't seem as bad as the others, but Gingka's paw was bleeding badly and blood was dripping into Kenta's eyes from a cut on his ear. Tsubasa supported Yu, who was leaning on his shoulder with a leg buckling underneath him as he walked. _Nobody escaped without wounds,_ Kyoya thought.

"It's finally over," Masemune rasped as he stopped beside Kyoya. Kyoya's eyes darkened.

"No it's not," he growled. "Tigerstar isn't dead and neither is Hawkfrost. Plus, L-Drago is still out there."

"L-Drago?" Masemune echoed in a low voice. "He's here?"

"Remember Doji?" Kyoya meowed. "That was never Doji, but L-Drago."

"If that's the case, there's not way he gave up yet," Masemune replied, grimly.

"Exactly, which is why we've got to find him before he finds us," Kyoya growled softly. He then looked at Masemune's leg. "Or at least I will. That leg doesn't look to good."

"It's fine!" Masemune snapped. "I could still fight!"

"You sound like Ryuga," Emma meowed, coming up behind him. Ryuga growled behind her but didn't say anything, althought Emma knew what he was thinking. She looked at him with a defensive look. "What? It's the truth!"

The camp entrance then rustled. Kyoya and Masemune stiffened, waiting for L-Drago to come through but Hawkfrost did instead.

"Hawkfrost!" Kyoya growled, unsheathing his claws.

"The battle's over," Firestar growled.

"Not for him," Brambleclaw followed his half-brother in. "I found him in the forest trying to run back to his Clanmates."

Hawkfrost glared at Brambleclaw, his ice blue eyes filled with hatred. "Let me return to my Clan."

Ivypool suddenly darted forward. "You killed Hollyleaf!" She sprang forward but Hawkfrost slammed her away. Ivypool landed nimbly and turned on him again.

"No!" Dovewing charged forward but Firestar blocked her path.

"Let Ivypool settle this," he ordered.

"But he might kill her!" Dovewing protested. Kyoya clenched his teeth. _Come on, Ivypool! You're better than him!_

"You murderer! Liar! Betrayer!" Ivypool gouged Hawkfrost's eyes and raked his belly with her hind claws. Hawkfrost howled in pain and flung her off. He then crushed her spine with his powerful paws.

"You're the traitor," he growled. "And this time I'll kill you."

"No, you won't!" Brambleclaw flung himself at his half-brother and peeled him away. Before the Dark Forest warrior could twist free Brambleclaw sunk his teeth into his neck. The crack of bone echoed through the hollow and Hawkfrost fell, dead.

"At least he's gone," Masemune muttered just as a growl sounded from beside the medicine den. Kyoya whipped around to see Tigerstar appear from the shadows.

"Well done, Brambleclaw," he growled to his son. Brambleclaw stared at his father in horror.

Tigerstar turned his amber gaze on Firestar as the ThunderClan leader unsheathed his claws. "Not yet," he snarled. "We will meet in battle. But not until you've watched every one of your Clan die."

"The battle's over!" Firestar protested.

"The Dark Forest is endless," Tigerstar hissed. "It has more warriors than you could ever imagine. The battle is just beginning."

"But Brokenstar and Hawkfrost are dead!" Dovewing growled. "Why would they fight now? They have no leader."

"They have me," Tigerstar growled, his claws glinting in the moonlight.

"You're no leader Tigerstar," Firestar spat. "You never were."

"I'm a better leader than you could ever be," Tigerstar snarled.

"A leader puts his Clan first," Firestar argued. "Instead, your Clanmates are made to fight your battles, not theirs."

"Real warriors love battle," Tigerstar sneered. "I give them a chance to die for a cause."

"What have all your battles been for, Tigerstar? What cause is worth the lives of so many warriors?" Firestar questioned.

"Defeating you, of course," Tigerstar answered, his eyes burning.

"You haven't defeated me yet," Firestar snarled, metting the tabby's gaze.

"That's why I'm here," Tigerstar growled.

"The Dark Forest cats won't follow you," Firestar told him. "They know now that they can't beat the Clans. They won't try again."

"I don't need them," Tigerstar retorted, glancing around the clearing. "I only have to beat you. Then I can pick off your Clanmates one by one, moon after moon, till there's no one left."

"I'm not going to let you harm another of my cats, not ever," Firestar growled, his gaze flicking from Ferncloud's body to Hollyleaf's.

"Then you're going to have to kill me," Tigerstar told him.

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Has it been worth it, Tigerstar? All the hate? All the death?"

Tigerstar flattened his ears. "Every moment." Eyes slitted, he attacked. Hooking his claws deep into Firestar's shoulder, he raked his spine with churning paws. "The moment Bluestar found you, I became nothing! I have waited all this time to have my revenge!"

Firestar twisted free and slashed at him. The dark warrior ducked back, head low, and grabbed Firestar's hind paw in his teeth. Biting hard, he dragged Firestar onto his belly, then reared up and slammed his forepaws onto the ThunderClan leader's spine. "When you're dead, I can rule the Clans or kill them."

"Never!" Graystripe darted forward but Whitestorm stopped him.

"No, Graystripe. This is Firestar's battle," he meowed.

Firestar hauled himself to his paws and turned to face Tigerstar. "I will not die until the forest is safe from you." He leaped for the dark warrior, swerving in midair and landing a whisker from Tigerstar's flank. He slammed his paws into the dark warrior's side as Tigerstar spun to defend himself. Unbalanced, Tigerstar staggered and fell. Firestar rained slashing blows onto Tigerstar's head.

Tigerstar writhed away and struggled to his paws. He lunged at the ThunderClan leader's throat. Firestar lurched backward but Tigerstar clung on, his claws spiking Firestar's neck.

Sandstorm leaped forward hissing with rage, but Sorreltail hauled her back. "You can't change his destiny, Sandstorm."

"Firestar can't die now!" Kenta exclaimed, pressing close to Yu.

"Firestar..." Gingka breathed. He stared on at the fight as if he couldn't look away.

Firestar dug his hind claws into Tigerstar's belly and thrust him off. Fur ripped at Firestar's throat and Kyoya's breath caught in his throat. _No! Tigerstar can't win! Please say he won't win! _No blood came. Tigerstar's clumsy grip had torn nothing but fur. Kyoya sighed with relief.

Firestar jumped to his paws. "You lived like a rogue. You can die like a rogue." Flashing like lightning across the clearing he flew at Tigerstar, aiming for the dark warriros throat. With a vicious snarl, he sank his teeth deep into Tigerstar's neck. He held on while Tigerstar thrashed and staggered and finally, collapsed to the ground. Firestar didn't let go until Tigerstar stopped twitching. Firestar dropped him and watched his enemy fade away.

"He's actually gone," Masemune breathed.

Thunder suddenly cracked the sky. A bolt of lightning struck the fallen beech beside Firestar. The tree exploded into flames and smoke rolled over Firestar. Kyoya and his friends tried their best to see the ThunderClan leader but they couldn't find him among the flames. Rain then pounded the hollow and the burning beech hissed and crackled as the fire faded and died.

"It's really over!" Dovewing gasped to Ivypool.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm yowled. Kyoya jerked his head back to the place Tigerstar had fallen and spotted a body laying there. Sandstorm raced up to it and Dovewing followed. Kyoya gasped with shock. _No! It can't be!_ He raced up beside Sandstorm and stared at Firestar's lifeless body.

Sandstorm buried her nose into her mate's sodden fur. "I told you not to waste your final life," she whispered.

Brambleclaw crossed the clearing and stood beside her. "He didn't waste it."

"Fire will save the Clan," Leafpool murmured.

Graystripe pushed his way forward and crouched beside his old friend. "I would have taken your place, if you had let me," he rasped, his voice hoarse with grief.

"Firestar!" Dustpelt called, softly. "When you see her, tell Ferncloud I love her."

Purdy padded forward. "Is he dead?"

"Yes," Bumblestripe answered, wrapping his tail gently over the elder's back.

"It was his last life?" Tigerheart asked.

"Yes," Dovewing nodded, turning to the other Clan cats. "It's time for you to go home. The battle is won and I need to be with my Clanmates." She then slid quietly in beside Bumblestripe as the other Clan patrols made their way out of camp.

"Should we go too?" Emma asked.

"If you want, but this isn't over," Kyoya growled softly.

"We'll stay for a little bit," Ryuga decided.

Brambleclaw lifted his muzzle. "The battle is over. Our victory belongs to Firestar!" he yowled. The rained eased as he spoke and Kyoya caught the sound of paw steps at the entrance. His eyes darkened. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

"This isn't over yet!" he growled as he spun around to see Doji. _That's not Doji!_

"Doji!" Gingka exclaimed in surprise and rage.

"So nice to see you again, Gingka," Doji sneered.

Masemune darted forward. "Drop the act!" he snarled.

"What act?" Doji asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Drop it! Masemune and I know what you're doing!" Kyoya growled, coming up beside Masemune. "You're not Doji! You never were!"

"What are you talking about, Kyoya?" Benkei asked.

Kyoya didn't take his eyes off his enemy as he crouched and unsheathed his claws. "Why don't you show everyone who you really are?" he challenged.

"Looks like I can't hide it any longer," Doji growled. His eyes flashed red and lightning cracked the sky. The cats in the hollow all stared around in fear.

"What's happening?" Lionblaze asked. L-Dargo's face flashed in front of Doji's as his pelt changed to a shadowy purple and his eyes turned blood red. He lowed his head and smiled evily.

"Monster!" a kit exclaimed.

"W-What is that?" Kenta stammered.

"That's no cat I've ever met," Dustpelt growled, through beneath that tough act was fear.

"L-Drago!" Kyoya snarled, not taking his eyes off of his enemy. "The evil L-Drago!"

"But how? I beat him a long time ago!" Gingka exclaimed in shock.

L-Drago grinned evily. "Evil lives forever!" he sneered. "And now that the Dark Forest warriors have wounded all of you I can pick off you and your little friends, Gingka!"

Gingka tensed. "None of us are fit to fight him!" he murmured so L-Drago couldn't hear.

"I'll fight him if I have to!" Lionblaze growled.

"No!" Kyoya growled. "This is our problem, not yours!"

"Kyoya, we can't possibly beat him in our conditions!" Masemune protested.

"You're friend there is smarter than he looks," L-Drago growled.

"Hey!" Masemune snapped, glaring at L-Drago.

"Then you guys can stay out of it! I'll beat him myself!" Kyoya snarled.

"But Kyoya! You couldn't beat L-Drago before! You remember what happened!" Yu argued.

Kyoya glared at him. "I can beat him all by myself! Whether he's a dragon or not, he can't stand up to a fierce lion!" Turning to face L-Drago he leaped into the air.

"Fool!" L-Drago growled softly as he ducked under Kyoya's outstretched paws and crashed into Kyoya's belly. He almost pinned him to the ground but Kyoya moved away just in time. L-Drago turned and attacked. Kyoya slid under L-Drago's paws and tackled L-Drago from behind, but L-Drago quickly slid away. "Tigerstar trained you too well."

"I never needed him!" Kyoya growled. "I'm strong enough on my own!" He leaped on top of L-Drago and pinned him down to the ground. "Now I'll take care of you for good!" Kyoya lunged at his throat but L-Drago moved his head out of the way, aiming for Kyoya's neck instead. Kyoya pulled away but L-Drago still managed to bite down hard into his flesh dangerously close to Kyoya's neck. Kyoya yowled and that gave L-Drago enough time to escape from Kyoya's grip. Kyoya stumbled a little but it was enough of a distraction for L-Drago to leap on top of him and pin him down. Kyoya struggled beneath him but couldn't break free.

"Who's taking care of who now?" L-Drago sneered in his ear.

"Kyoya, pal!" Benkei leaped at L-Drago with Kenta right behind him but L-Drago saw them. A dark wave came from him and knocked them away. Every cat stared in shock.

"Where did that come from?" Ivypool asked.

"Kyoya! Get out of there!" Gingka shouted.

"Don't you think I tried that!" Kyoya growled. He glared up at L-Drago's blood red eyes. _How would he get out of this one?_

**Sandra's POV**

Sandra heard gasps of shock and fear outside the medicine den. She looked up at the entrance of the medicine den. "What's going on out there?" she asked.

"I don't know. Probably still fighting," Alex answered. "Now be still so I can take a closer look at your leg."

Sandra thought for a moment. _But Firestar died. I heard Brambleclaw say so._ "No, the battle should be over by now. Firestar died. I heard it. Something's not right, and I'm going to go check it out!" Sandra pushed herself to her paws, ignoring the pain in her leg. _I have to know what's going on!_

"Sandra! Get back here!" Madoka growled, but Sandra ignored her. She got half-way through the entrance and froze, staring in horror at the scene before her. She saw a shadowy purple cat with blood red eyes pinning Kyoya to the ground.

"Who's taking care of who now?" the cat sneered. Benkei and Kenta tried to help but a dark wave knocked them both back.

"Looks like I win!" the cat growled.

"Yeah, right! You'll never win, L-Drago!" Kyoya snarled. Sandra gasped. _L-Drago? That was who it was?_

"Say goodbye, Lionfang!" L-Drago growled as he raised a paw, claws unsheathed. Sandra felt rage rise inside her as she dashed forward, forgetting the pain in her leg. She leaped forward and grabbed L-Drago's paw as he struck down.

"Sandra!" Kyoya exclaimed.

Sandra met L-Drago's fierce gaze. She narrowed her eyes and a flash of fear came to L-Drago's eyes. Sandra spun around and threw him by his paw across the clearing. Before he could get up she leaped on top of him. L-Drago used his paws to throw her off. Sandra landed on her paws but L-Drago leaped before she could turn and defend herself. She braced herself for the blow but L-Drago fell onto his belly before he could reach her. Sandra blinked to see Kyoya was up and had dragged L-Drago down by his tail. He rolled L-Drago onto his back and Sandra leaped on top of the dark cat, pinning him down. Kyoya walked up beside her.

"It's not me saying goodbye, but you!" he growled as he slashed L-Drago's throat with his paw. L-Drago growled but it caught in his throat and his paws flailed through the air, his claws still unsheathed. Sandra felt a burning pain in her neck and quickly back off L-Drago. She saw him fade away before suddenly everything went black.

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya stared up at the sky as he watched L-Drago's dark spirit fade away into nothing. He looked back at Sandra and gasped in horror as she fell to the ground, unconsious. He raced to her side and saw a wound in her neck. _No! No! She can't die now!_ "Sandra! Get up! You've got to get up!" he urged but she wouldn't move. Kyoya could still see the rise and fall of her chest but it was faint, and quick.

Brambleclaw ran to his side. "Jayfeather!" he called but the blind medicine cat was already dashing over with Alex and Madoka right behind him, each carrying some cobwebs and herbs.

"Stop the bleeding, quick!" Jayfeather ordered. Alex and Madoka set to work right away and Kyoya reluctantly stepped back so they could have a little space. Emma ran up and gasped when she saw the wound in Sandra's neck. Ryuga saw her face and raced up to her side.

"What'a wrong? What happened?" he questioned.

"Sandra..." Emma began but her voice caught in her throat so she couldn't continue. She buried her nose in Ryuga's fur, seeming as if she were holding back tears. "She can't...die here...not like this."

Ryuga blinked and Kyoya expected to see a fierce look in his eyes but his gaze was soft as he stroked Emma's back in a comforting way. "It'll be alright. I promise."

"Kyoya? Ryuga? Emma?" Gingka padded up. "I know that this probably isn't the best time but we need to discuss how we're getting out of here."

"We can do it tomorrow!" Kyoya snapped, letting his anger show, but inside he felt angry and filled with grief. _Sandra...don't leave me! Not like this!_

"But Ryuga and Emma won't be here tomorrow," Tsubasa pointed out.

"We can meet at the island," Emma rasped, lifting her head. "The Clan cats won't be there because it's not a Full Moon."

Ryuga nodded his agreement and nudged Emma. "Let's go. We'll see you tomorrow at the island." He padded away with Emma following close behind, her head low and her tail drooping. Once they disappeared Kyoya looked back over at Sandra. She was still breathing, thankfully.

"I've stopped the bleeding but she's still at risk," Jayfeather meowed. "We've got to get her into my den where I can keep an eye on her." Alex and Madoka helped him carry Sandra into the medicine den. StarClan cats then came forward and crowded around Firestar's body. Kyoya reconized one cat as Bluestar.

"Bluestar?" Brambleclaw meowed.

Jayfeather stepped back out into the crowd. "These cats gave Firestar his nine lives," he explained. "Redtail, gave a life for justice." He flicked his tail at a russet warrior. "Silverstream gave a life for loyalty."

Graystripe got to his paws and stared at the beautiful she-cat. "Silverstream!"

Silverstream gazed back at him. "I'll be waiting," she whispered.

"Brindleface," Jayfeather dipped his head to a mottled gray tabby. "The life you gave was for protection. And Swiftpaw," he continued as looked at a small black and white tom. "yours was for mentoring."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Firestar was the best mentor I could have had."

Yellowfang gave compassion, Lionheart gave courage, and Runningwind gave tireless energy, which he used to serve his Clanmates through all his lives."

Jayfeather paused and Bluestar stepped forward. "Spottedleaf isn't with StarClan anymore," she began, her voice filled with grief. "But she gave Firestar a life for love."

A sob shook Sandstorm's shoulders.

"I gave him a life for nobility," Bluestar continued, "though he was born with more nobility than any warrior I ever knew. I knew that Firestar would save the Clan many moons ago. As fire, and then as the fourth cat in the oldest prophecy, he succeeded. He leaves ThunderClan in the paws of a new leader." She looked at Brambleclaw. "If you have half the courage and loyalty of Firestar, you will be a fine leader for ThunderClan."

The StarClan cats drew closer around Firestar's body, touching pelts and gazing down. A shadow stirred over the orange shape. Firestar stood up, as pale as moonlight.

"His spirit is leaving," Jayfeather murmured.

Firestar's gaze swept over his Clan slowly. "It's time to go," Bluestar meowed.

Firestar dipped his head to Brambleclaw and touched his muzzle to Sandstorm's. Her eyes glistened with grief as her mate turned and followed the StarClan cats out of the hollow. Hollyleaf, Mousefur, and Ferncloud's spirits all stirred and followed them.

Silence followed until Sandstorm stood up. "Bramblestar!"

"Bramblestar!" Lionblaze yowled, lifting his muzzled to the sky.

The whole Clan joined in as well as Kyoya and his friends. "Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

Bramblestar looked up at the stars. "I will honor my ancestors in StarClan," he vowed, "but not those who have ever walked in the Dark Forest. Guide my steps wisely, warriors of the past." He lowered his head. "And warriros of now."

Jayfeather came up. "It's time to choose a deputy," he promted.

"Will you be my deputy, Squirrelflight?" Bramblestar asked, gazing at the she-cat.

"Really?" Squirrelflight gasped, staring at the tabby.

Bramblestar nodded. "There is no cat I trust more. Everything you do is for the best of reasons. I understand that now."

Squirrelflight dipped her head. "Then I accept."

Leafpool burst forward. "My sister," she murmured, pressing her head to Squirrelflight's. "You deserve this honor, and more. Thank you, for everything."

Squirrelflight licked her sister's ear. "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Kyoya looked away from the cats and over at the medicine den. _Sandra..._

"Kyoya? Are you ok?" Benkei asked, coming up behind him.

"I'm fine!" Kyoya snapped. He got to his paws and raced over to the medicine den. He spotted Sandra still laying unconsious. He curled himself around her and closed his eyes. _I will lay here as long as I have to. I won't let you die!_


	19. Chapter 19

Kyoya laid beside Sandra, who was still unconsious. Alex, Madoka and Jayfeather had each been taking turns checking on her and taking care of the other cats wounds as well. The only reason they weren't watching Sandra was because Kyoya had volunteered to. Many cats were working on rebuilding the dens. Brightheart and Daisy each worked oBramblestar had given them permission to go. Lionblaze had said he would come with them in case Breezepelt got any ideas in his head to attack them since they were all wounded n the nursery and their kits did what they could to help. Gingka and the others were helping out until it was time for them all to leave for the island. pretty bad during the battle. Breezepelt was still part of WindClan even though he fought on the side of the Dark Forest.

"Kyoya?" Kyoya looked up in surprise as Bramblestar came into the medicine den. "How's she doing?"

"Her breathing is steadier but she still isn't awake," Kyoya answered.

Bramblestar nodded, his gaze full of disappointment. "Well, when she wakes up let me know." He turned and padded out of the den. Kyoya stared at him until his tail disappeared and laid his head back down, his eyes fixed on Sandra. _Come on. Wake up. We can't go to the meeting with Emma and Ryuga without you. You know more about the Clan cats than any of us. We need you. _Kyoya's eyelids drooped. _I need you._

"Kyoya?" Kyoya's eyes drifted to the entrance to see Gingka standing there.

"What do you want?" Kyoya growled, doing his best to hide his fear. Though the only way he knew was to cover it up with anger.

"Well, Lionblaze said we should get going. He wants us to get to the island and back before dark," Gingka explained.

"But Sandra's not awake yet!" Kyoya snapped.

"Well..." Gingka shuffled his paws. "We can't wait forever Kyoya. Jayfeather said she was still at risk."

"Sandra will not die!" Kyoya snapped, leaping to his paws and padding agressively up to Gingka, thrusting his muzzle into his rival's. Gingka swallowed a little and backed quickly out of the den. Kyoya growled, angrily. _Sandra will not die!_

Kyoya went back over and laid back down with Sandra. He laid there for awhile, not caring that they had to leave. _What's the point in going? We won't know what to do._

"Kyoya?" Kyoya looked up, expecting to see another of his friends but was surprised to see Ivypool.

"I supposed you're going to tell me that I shouldn't get my hopes us either?" Kyoya growled.

"No, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Gingka didn't seem like himself when he came out of the medicine den so I thought something happened," Ivypool explained, padding over and sitting beside Kyoya. "It's good to see that she's still breathing."

Kyoya nodded his agreement and they sat in silence for awhile. Kyoya wasn't about to break it. Ivypool did though. "Why won't you go to the island yet? You want to discuss getting home, don't you?"

Kyoya looked away, not really wanting to talk about any of it to anyone, but he needed to talk to somebody and there was no way he'd tell any of his friends. But did he really want to tell Ivypool?

"You love her, don't you?" Ivypool asked.

Kyoya sighed. "Yes."

Ivypool blinked sympathedically. "Does she love you?" she asked. "I saw you looking at her before but everytime she'd look away."

"She was just mad at me because we had a fight!" Kyoya growled. "We were arguing."

"And who was right?" Ivypool asked.

"She was," Kyoya reluctantly admitted.

"Then why didn't you tell her that?" Ivypool asked.

Kyoya thought about it before answering. "I never apologize. I'm a proud, strong lion. If I said I was sorry, it would ruin how everyone looks at me."

"But you love her? Right? Enough to do anything for her?" Ivypool questioned.

Kyoya looked up at her. "Where are you going with this?"

"If you love her, you should tell her you're sorry. Does it matter that everyone else will look at you differently? Isn't it more important that you get the love of your life back?" Ivypool explained.

Kyoya blinked and stared at the ground. "Maybe you're right...but I'll never get to admitt I'm wrong if she dies."

"Maybe that's just what you need to do," Ivypool meowed. She then nudged Kyoya. "Go on, go meet with your friends." When Kyoya opened his mouth to protest Ivypool added, "I'll watch her, and if she wakes up I'll bring her to you."

Kyoya nodded and headed toward the entrance. He stopped and looked back at her before he headed out. "Thanks, Ivypool." He then turned and headed out of the medicine den. He padded up to his friends over by the entrance, who had their heads close together talk with Lionblaze among them. Benkei was the first to notice him. He said nothing, but everyone in the group noticed him and followed Benkei's gazed. "Hey, guys," Kyoya meowed.

"Are you ready to go?" Lionblaze asked.

Kyoya nodded without saying a word. Lionblaze then got to his paws and led the group out of camp and toward the lake. They needed to stay near the lake so WindClan didn't accuse them of trespassing.

Kyoya stuck to the back of the group, not wanting to talk to any of them. He figured he wouldn't be any use discussing how to get home but he wasn't about to show them any signs of weakness.

They soon reached the tree-bridge at the brisk pace Lionblaze set. Kyoya crossed last and followed the group into the clearing. Emma and Ryuga hadn't arrived yet. Kyoya's friends went over and talked together with Lionblaze but Kyoya padded over to the edge of the clearing and laid down, resting his head on his paws and closing his eyes. He felt the gazes of his friends burning into his pelt. He opened his eyes and glared at them.

"Don't you have something better to do than to stare at someone?" Kyoya growled. His friends quickly looked away. Kyoya then heard undergrowth rustling. He looked to see Ryuga and Emma emerge into the clearing. Ryuga was still limping pretty badly but he still had a hard look in his eyes. Emma spotted Kyoya and headed over to him. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and looked away from her as she stopped beside him.

"How's Sandra? Is she alright?" Emma questioned, worry and fear in her eyes.

"She still hasn't woken up, but she's still breathing. Jayfeather says she's in the paws of StarClan," Kyoya answered.

"Well, they better decide to let her live!" Emma growled. "I'm not losing my rival, let alone my childhood friend!"

"You won't," Kyoya replied in a growl.

"How can you be sure?" Emma asked.

"I just am, ok?" Kyoya snapped. Emma blinked and headed over to the others. She nudged Gingka and motioned to Kyoya. Gingka glanced at him and turned back to Emma.

"Kyoya, aren't you going to join the meeting?" Benkei called. Kyoya growled with frustration. What he wanted was to be left alone. Then he could think of things by himself. _Sandra..._

Reluctantly, Kyoya got to his paws and padded over to them and sat beside Benkei, but he didn't make eye contact with any of them.

"So, anyone have any idea how to get home?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea. Last time we just woke up and we were back home," Gingka replied.

"But we've slept since the battle ended. We should've been back home already if that was going to happen," Tsubasa pointed out.

"But Sandra hasn't woke up yet. Maybe we have to wait until she wakes up," Kenta suggested.

"But what if she doesn't?" Yu asked, his voice shaking.

Kyoya shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth, digging his claws into the earth. "She will wake up!" he snarled.

"Kyoya...we...we have to remember what Jayfeather said," Alex meowed, her voice cracking.

"I don't care what he said!" Kyoya snarled, leaping to his paws and stomping off toward the edge of the clearing.

"Kyoya, pal! Come back!" Benkei called.

"Leave me alone!" Kyoya snapped dashing out of the clearing to the edge of the island. He couldn't listen to them. Sandra would wake up. She had to.

He stopped when he reached the shore and gazed into the water. He saw his reflection and could imagine Sandra's reflection beside him. He growled and swiped at the water with his paw, making his reflection unclear. He sat down, his head low and clenched his eyes shut. _Sandra..._

Kyoya heard teh sound of pawsteps. "I said leave me alone!" he growled.

"I don't remember that," said a voice. "Must have slipped my mind." Kyoya opened his eyes is shock and turned to see Sandra standing along to shore with Ivypool behind her. Ivypool nodded.

"Sandra?" Kyoya turned and squinted his eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Who else do you think it is, furball?" Sandra asked.

_It really is her!_ Kyoya rushed toward her. Sandra did the same. Kyoya nuzzled her and purred. "I knew you'd be alright!"

"I...I'm sorry," Sandra stammered.

Kyoya blinked. "For what?"

"I jumped right into your fight, and I caused everyone to worry," Sandra answered. "I...I just couldn't stand the thought of what might have happened if I hadn't done something." She clenched her eyes shut and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok," Kyoya soothed. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I acted like a real jerk earlier when you were only trying to help me. You ended up being right, anyway."

Sandra looked up at him. "I shouldn't have interfeared, though. I knew you hated Tigerstar and you would've figured it out on your own, anyway. You've always been fine on your own before."

Kyoya licked her cheek. "Why don't we forget that any of that ever happened, and just go back to how we used to be?" he suggested. "Deal?"

Sandra leaned forward and kissed Kyoya on the cheek. "Sure."

"Ok, you two, why don't you go join the meeting now?" Ivypool suggested. "You want to get home, don't you?"

"I honestly wouldn't mind hanging around here for awhile. The Clans probably all need help hunting, patroling and rebuilding the dens," Sandra answered.

"Well, we'll see what your friends think," Ivypool meowed, dashing off toward the clearing. Sandra and Kyoya followed more slowly. Kyoya glanced at Sandra's neck. He could still see the scar pretty well. He was surprised it wasn't still bleeding.

"Is your neck ok?" he asked.

"It's fine. It stings a little, but other than that, it's fine. Jayfeather just told me not to open up the wound again," Sandra assured him.

Kyoya nodded and they then emerged into the clearing. Ivypool was talking with Lionblaze.

"What are you doing here?" Lionblaze asked.

"I promised Kyoya I'd..." Ivypool never got to finish before Yu leaped to his paws.

"Sandra!" he shouted and charged over, knocking Sandra to the ground. "You're alright!"

"Sandra!" The others all came running over except for Ryuga, Lionblaze and Ivypool. They all crowded around Sandra and Kyoya backed out to give himself some space.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Emma purred.

"You scared us all!" Alex added.

"Sandra!" Yu purred.

Sandra just laughed. "Ok! Ok! Just let me get up!" She got to her paws and shook herself. "Sorry to make you all worry."

"That doesn't matter," Kenta meowed. "All that matters is that you're ok! Right Gingka?"

Gingka smiled and nodded in agreement. "Glad to have you back, Sandra."

"You know, Kyoya stayed by your side the whole time, and we had to make him come to the meeting," Madoka meowed.

"Oh he did, did he?" Sandra asked, glancing at Kyoya. Kyoya blinked and looked away. Sandra walked up beside him. "You never told me you were that worried."

"I...just thought Jayfeather, Alex and Madoka would be busy with all the other wounded cats to deal with so I thought I'd watch you for them," Kyoya meowed quickly.

Sandra giggled and pushed him down to the ground. "Sure, that's what you were doing." She nuzzled him.

"Can we get back to, I don't know, getting home?" Ryuga growled.

"Well, I for one think we should stay and help the Clans out for a little bit. They've got patroling, hunting and dens to rebuild. They need to keep up with everything, so why not stay and help?" Sandra explained.

"You've got a good point," Alex agreed. "When we get home, we get home. Until then we can at least help the Clans out a little. Or at least ThunderClan and ShadowClan."

"That's fine with me," Emma meowed.

"Fine," Ryuga growled.

"Besides, I'd love to see the Clans at peace for once," Sandra meowed.

"Whenever we saw them they were always fighting someone," Masemune added.

"Well, we might as well head back," Emma meowed. "Let's meet at the border every so often and discuss what's happening in the two Clans." Sandra nodded and watched as Emma and Ryuga left the clearing.

"We should head back too," Lionblaze meowed. "We want to get back before dark."

Ivypool nodded her agreement. The two warriors headed over to the edge of the clearing. The group then followed them, Kyoya and Sandra padding side-by-side, matching each other step for step.


	20. Chapter 20

Sandra awoke in the morning to screeching coming from the nursery. They had been there for awhile now and Dovewing and Cinderheart had moved to the nursery expecting kits. Dovewing had had Bumblestripes kits earlier on so Sandra guessed that it was Cinderheart screeching. She got up and stared at the nursery.

"What's that noise?" Kyoya grumbled. He got up and camr up beside her.

"It's Cinderheart. She's having her kits," Sandra explained. She spotted Jayfeather rushing into the den. "As long as Jayfeather is with her she'll be fine."

"Cinderheart?" Lionblaze dashed out of the warriors' den and headed into the nursery to check on his mate. Sandra glanced around and found a stick. She grabbed it and dashed after him. She saw Cinderheart lying in her nest, her expression filled with pain. She padded forward and dropped the stick in front of her.

"Here. This should help when the pain comes," Sandra meowed, gently.

Cinderheart smiled but soon was biting down on the stick. Sandra, wanting to give Jayfeather some space, left the den. "Everything ok in there?" Kyoya asked.

"Cinderheart is in a lot of pain, but that's normal for a queen giving birth," Sandra replied.

Kyoya nodded. "You want to go for a walk?"

Sandra smiled, her gaze bright. "Ok!" She followed Kyoya out of camp and into the forest. Sandra laughed and dashed forward. "Race you to the lake!" she called over her shoulder.

"You won't beat me this time!" Kyoya growled as he began to pull up beside her. Sandra dug her claws into the earth for an extra burst of speed. They ended up getting to the lake at the same time. They both sat there panting. Once they had caught their breath Kyoya glanced at the water and at Sandra. An idea was forming in his head, and Sandra knew what it was.

"No! Oh no!" she growled, leaping to her paws. Kyoya nodded slowly before trying to push her into the water. Sandra ran from him, water splashing at her paws. Kyoya was right behind her. He wasn't going to give up so easily. Sandra looked back at him only to trip and fall into the water herself. "Wah!" she yelped in surprise as she landed with a splash in the water.

"Huh, didn't have to do anything," Kyoya meowed, with a sly smile.

"Whatever, furball," Sandra growled, cuffing him over the ear lightly. She got up and shook her fur out, spraying water all over Kyoya.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kyoya growled.

"I wouldn't complain. I could push you in," Sandra pointed out.

"I'm fine," Kyoya muttered.

Sandra giggled, amusement rising inside her. It had been awhile since they had been alone like this together, and it was nice to be out alone with Kyoya again. _I really missed him._

Sandra leaned in and licked him on the cheek. "I really missed you," she murmured as she pressed against him.

Kyoya licked her head. "I missed you too."

Sandra could've sat there forever, just gazing out at the lake. Though, they got interrupted.

"Sandra!" Sandra and Kyoya broke away from each other quickly when Alex emerged out of the bushes. Alex glanced between the two, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Oh!" Alex exclaimed, realization dawning on her. "You two wanted some alone time. So sorry! I'll just leave."

"No, what did you need?" Sandra asked.

"Cinderheart had her kits and they are so cute! She wants you to see them. She said it was because we were all friends with Cinderpelt," Alex explained.

Alex then left, her pawsteps fading away into the trees. Sandra glanced at Kyoya, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine, we can go see the kits," Kyoya sighed. Sandra smiled and leaped to her paws.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sandra dashed away through the trees with Kyoya hot on her tail.

They soon reached camp, and Sandra headed straight to the nursery. She quietly entered and looked at Cinderheart. Lionblaze was laying beside his mate, his gaze fixed on two little bundles of fur suckling at Cinderheart's belly. Sandra blinked and smiled. One kit was a golden kit, and the other was a cream colored tabby.

"Sandra! Come and see them!" Cinderheart whispered. Her voice was tired but filled with affection for her new born kits. Sandra padded up and gazed down at the two kits.

"They're both girls," Lionblaze purred.

"They're beautiful," Sandra breathed. "Have you named them?"

"The golden one is Sunkit, and the tabby is Vinekit," Cinderheart answered.

Sandra gazed at the two kits with affection. _They're so cute._ She then saw a shadow appeared behind Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Sandra looked to see Hollyleaf, gazing on with proud green eyes. _Of course Hollyleaf came. It's her brother and best friend's kits after all._

A pelt then brushed Sandra's. She looked to see Kyoya staring at the little bundles of fur, and surprisingly, interest was sparking his gaze.

Sandra nudged him. "Come on. Let's let Cinderheart rest." Kyoya followed her out of the den. Sandra glanced back at Hollyleaf, who was staring after her. Her voice reached Sandra's ears.

"The two that are one will stand against the darkness," Hollyleaf's voice murmured. Sandra's eyes widened as she exited the nursery. _A prophecy? Was it possibly about Sunkit and Vinekit?_

Shaking her head, Sandra followed Kyoya to the edge of the clearing where they sat grooming each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Kyoya sat in camp with Sandra. They had just gotten back from patroling and were resting since the dens were mostly rebuilt. Kyoya saw Leafkit, Shadowkit, Amberkit, Snowkit, Dewkit, Lilykit, and Seedkit all entering the elder's den to talk to Purdy. They never seemed to get tired of his stories. Vinekit was over talking to Jayfeather and Briarlight. For once, Jayfeather didn't tell Vinekit to leave him be. He actually seemed to like Vinekit.

_Where's Sunkit?_ Kyoya glanced over at the nursery to see Sunkit sitting all alone, her head low and tail drooping. Kyoya nudged Sandra and pointed at Sunkit with his tail. "What's up with Sunkit?"

"I don't know," Sandra answered. She looked at Kyoya. "Why don't you go find out?"

"What? No way!" Kyoya snapped, sitting up straighter.

"Why not?" Sandra asked.

"I'm not good with kits! They're just like little kids!" Kyoya growled.

"You were a little kid once, and so was I," Sandra pointed out. "Just go talk to her. You might surprise yourself."

"You're not going to stop bugging me until I do, will you?" Kyoya guessed.

"Yep," Sandra answered.

Kyoya sighed, defeated. "Fine," he growled as he got up and walked up to Sunkit. Sunkit spotted him coming over and Kyoya expected her to turn tail and run, but she just sat there, her eyes bright with interest. "You ok, kid?" Kyoya asked her.

"I guess," Sunkit answered. "None of the other kits want to play with me. Vinekit is talking to Jayfeather about herbs and the other kits all want to hear stories from Purdy that we've heard a million times. I just wish they'd do something else for a change."

Kyoya nodded in understanding. Sunkit them looked back up at him. "So, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just doing what I was told," Kyoya answered, glancing at Sandra. Sunkit followed his gaze.

"Why do you let her tell you what to do?" Sunkit asked.

"When you get older, something can change inside you toward a person in your life," Kyoya explained.

"Oh! I get it now. Like Mom and Dad," Sunkit meowed.

"Just don't go around telling people that, kid," Kyoya stated.

"Don't worry. I won't," Sunkit promised with a smile. Kyoya slightly smiled. He couldn't explain it but Sunkit seemed different than any other little kid he had met. She was even different from Kenta and Yu.

_She kind of reminds me of Sandra,_ Kyoya thought.

"Well, I can bet you're probably busy with patrols and stuff so I'll just leave you alone," Sunkit meowed, a hint of sadness in her voice. She got up and began to head over to the nursery. Kyoya found himself feeling sorry for the young kit. She had nobody to play with right now.

"Actually," Kyoya began. "I have no patrols to go out on right now."

"Really?" Sunkit asked, looking a little hopeful for a moment, but then the look vanished. "But you probably don't want to play with a kit."

"I've got nothing better to do, so why not?" Kyoya pointed out.

"Really? You'll play with me?" Sunkit questioned, her eyes bright.

"Sure kid," Kyoya answered.

"Alright!" Sunkit exclaimed, leaping on top of Kyoya. Kyoya grinned a little. "Ride!"

"Which way are we going?" Kyoya asked.

"All the way around the camp!" Sunkit answered. Kyoya grunted in response and began trotting around the clearing. He felt Sandra watching him with a smile.

Once they reached their original spot Sunkit leaped off his back. "That was fun!" she mewed. "Now what?"

"Whatever you want to do," Kyoya answered, finding he actually enjoyed spending time with the kit.

"Let's play warriors!" Sunkit meowed. "I'm the ThunderClan warrior, and you be the WindClan warrior invading camp."

Sunkit crouched down in a battle crouch. Kyoya blinked. It was actually pretty good. "That's actually a pretty good crouch," he commented.

"Lionblaze taught it to me," Sunkit meowed, proudly. Kyoya smiled, playfully and crouched down as well.

"Ok, ThunderClan warrior. Come at me!" Kyoya meowed.

"You asked for it, WindClan scum!" Sunkit replied leaping at Kyoya. She batted at Kyoya's muzzled playfully. Kyoya dodged the leap and ran over to where she landed. He began to tickle her. Sunkit laughed and rolled over on her back. "Stop! That tickles!" she laughed.

Kyoya smiled. "Not until you surrender!"

"Ok! Ok! I give!" Sunkit laughed. Kyoya lifted his muzzle and Sunkit sat up, still laughing. "That was fun! You're fun to play with!" She then stopped laughing and looked up at him. "You never told me your name."

"I'm Kyoya. Kyoya Tategami," Kyoya answered.

"I've never heard a name like that before," Sunkit meowed.

"I'm not from around here," Kyoya explained. "My friends and I are only staying here until the Clans don't need us anymore. Then we'll be heading home."

"Oh," Sunkit mewed, her ears drooping. "Are you sure you can't stay? If you stayed in ThunderClan and became permanent members, maybe one of you could be my mentor."

"Sorry, kid, but we have a home of our own. I know you'd never want to leave your friends and family here," Kyoya pointed out.

"True but, you're my friend too, right Kyoya?" Sunkit asked.

"Of course," Kyoya replied. "Even when I'm gone I'll still be your friend."

"And I'll always be your friend, too," Sunkit promised.

"How's it going over here?" Sandra asked as she came up and sat beside Kyoya. She licked him on the cheek.

"Everything's fine," Kyoya answered, nuzzling her.

Sunkit smiled. "What's your name?" she asked Sandra.

"My name is Sandra," Sandra answered.

"Are you two mates?" Sunkit asked.

"No! No!" Kyoya answered quickly.

"We're what we call boyfriend and girlfriend," Sandra explained.

"Isn't that called mates here?" Sunkit asked.

"Well...it's different," Sandra meowed.

Sunkit giggled. "If you say so."

Kyoya glanced at Sandra. "She's just like you," he whispered.

"Is that why you took a liking to her?" Sandra asked silently.

Kyoya glanced at Sunkit. "Maybe it is."


	22. Chapter 22

Sandra padded into camp carrying two mice. She dropped them on the fresh-kill pile and looked around the clearing. Gingka was talking with Kenta and Madoka. They were the only three of her friends she saw in camp. _Kyoya must be out on patrol,_ she thought. Sandra shrugged and headed over to her friends.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" she asked as she sat down beside Madoka.

"We were just discussing what happened earlier at the WindClan border," Gingka explained.

"What happened?" Sandra asked.

"Breezepelt started a fight with Lionblaze," Kenta replied. "He intentionally crossed the border, and challenged the patrol. He wouldn't even listen when Whitetail told him to get back on their side of the border."

"I don't even know why Onestar let him stay in WindClan after what he did. It's obvious that he's still planning something," Sandra growled. Hollyleaf's prophecy then flashed in her mind. _Th darkness...could it possibly have something to do with Breezepelt?_

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. We can't just go around telling a Clan leader what to do," Madoka piped up.

"Yeah, and plus I'm pretty sure WindClan still trusts Breezepelt," Kenta added.

"What makes you say that?" Madoka asked.

"He had kits with Heathertail the same day Cinderheart gave birth to her kits," Kenta answered.

"Really? How many?" Sandra asked.

"Two. One boy named Hawkkit and a girl named Ravenkit," Kenta replied.

_Or is the darkness one of his kits?_ The name Hawkkit disturbed her since a cat in the Dark Forest was _Hawk_frost. She just shook her head. _No, it's fine. Just because this kit has the same name doesn't mean that he is going to be like Hawkfrost or his father._

"I'm sure Onestar will realize eventually that Breezepelt doesn't deserve the support of a Clan and exile him," Sandra meowed. Changing the subject, she added, "Have you guys seen Kyoya?"

"He was out checking the ShadowClan border with Dustpelt last I knew," Madoka answered.

"I was wondering where he went," Sandra meowed.

"Sandra! Sandra!" Sunkit suddenly came bouncing over. "Want to play?"

Sandra smiled. "Sure thing, Sunkit. I see you guys later." Sandra followed Sunkit over in front of the nursery. Sunkit grabbed a moss ball and tossed it over to her. Sandra grabbed it and tossed it back. They tossed it for awhile before Sunkit got tired and laid down. Sandra smiled and padded over to her, sitting beside her.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that's fine now, because when I'm a warrior I'll be able to run anywhere as if I have tireless energy! And I'll be the best fighter in the whole Clan! Even better than my father!" Sunkit boasted. "Whenever my Clan is in trouble I'll be able to save it whether it costs me my life or I come out alive."

"You'll be a great warrior," Sandra purred, nudging the young kit. "And I bet your sister will be a great medicine cat."

Sunkit nodded in agreement. "She'll be the best medicine cat that ever lived!" she exclaimed.

Sandra then spotted Kyoya come into camp at the back of Dustpelt's patrol. Sandra ducked low and motioned for Sunkit to do the same. "Enemy warrior dead ahead!"

"He's mine! He'll regret the say he stepped paw in ThunderClan territory," Sunkit whispered, playing along. Sunkit crept up behind Kyoya and leaped on top of him. "Get out of our camp, ShadowClan cat!"

Kyoya smirked and gently rolled her onto her back. "Who's going to make me, ThunderClan warrior?" he asked.

"Me!" Sandra exclaimed as she leaped on top of Kyoya, catching him by surprise. Sandra pinned him down with Sunkit to her left.

"We win!" Sunkit exclaimed, bouncing around Sandra and Kyoya, her energy obviously back.

Sandra got off Kyoya and purred with amusement. She then heard giggling. She looked to see Gingka, Kenta and Madoka all laughing at them. Kyoya clenched his teeth and growled.

"Hey, new enemy!" Sunkit whispered, her gaze fixed on the three. Sandra and Kyoya both smirked and the three huddled together.

"I'll get Kenta. Sunkit, how about you get Madoka, and, I know you'll agree to this, Kyoya get Gingka?" Sandra suggested. Sunkit and Kyoya both nodded and the group charged at the three. Gingka, Kenta and Madoka sat bolt up-right, their eyes wide.

Sunkit leaped on top of Madoka. "How dare you attack ThunderClan!" she squealed.

Sandra fought playfully with Kenta. Kyoya and Gingka fought as fierce as they could. Eventually Gingka, Kenta and Madoka all gave in.

"Alright!" Sunkit exclaimed. "I'm going to be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever known!" She puffed out her chest with pride.

"Right now, you'll go inside and take a nap with your sister," Cinderheart meowed, coming over.

"Aw! But mom! We were having fun!" Sunkit complained.

"No buts! Now head into the nursery," Cinderheart replied, nudging Sunkit away. Sandra smiled.

"We'll play later!" she called after Sunkit. Sunkit smiled and nodded with pleasure before she disappeared inside the nursery.

"That little kit has a lot of energy," Gingka commented.

"You've got to admit, it's cute," Madoka meowed, smiling.

"Hey, Sandra!" Sandra looked up to see Ivypool. "Want to come hunting with me? We can catch more when there's two of us."

"Sure! I'll see you guys later," Sandra said, nuzzling Kyoya before dashing out of camp with Ivypool.


End file.
